First Love
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Chapter 18 is up featuring the Kisarazu Twins, Atsushi and Ryou... hope you enjoy... "You can have me if he doesn't want and need you..."
1. Author: Hitsuzen Nakagauchi

First Love (Utada Hikaru)

Prince of Tennis

Prince Involved: Random PoT characters I could think of

Hitsu: I am currently listening to "Sen No Yoru Wo Koete" Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji of Bleach on vocals ^_^

I don't know exactly if this is really a crossover though all I could say is that every chapter is a drabble per character... uhm, just a passing thought and not really sure if I can write everything. hmm, first time to do it so I am somewhat skeptical about this.

well expect the worst. because simply non-yaoi implied. I know lots love it but I have to apologize for this is not under that eccentric genre.

and this is not a songfic. I just borrowed the title.

this is dedicated to someone so special to me aside from my long time partner. I know you're with me. thanks for being such source of happiness.

Prince of Tennis is not of my owning, because if I did, I already have Mizuki Hajime bowing at my feet *evil witch*


	2. Kirihara Akaya

First Love

(Kirihara Akaya)

oOoOoOo

"Hey Akaya!"

Kirihara yelped as an extra weight pounded his back. He suddenly frowned but didn't bothered to snap back. Only an audible sigh escaped his lips as he take a look on his back.

A mass of unruly red mane blocked his view, bouncing up and down.

His sempai, Marui Bunta.

And he knows he's going to be asked the same question. Again.

He involuntary rolled his eyes.

He hates it when they keep on asking him such nonsense.

He hates it simply because he's going to blush madly and they will tease him for it.

Which is rather embarrassing.

And annoying as well.

And if he strangle Marui first from the rest... well he will end up running not only a lap but laps that will instantly loose him his soul in the process.

"Ne, come on Akaya! Stop being so grumpy, all you have to do is tell us!"

Nioh Masaharu...another pest in his life.

Everytime he gets even with this walking mischief, he instead ends up in trouble.

Troubles that frustrates Sanada Genichirou.

Which is much worse.

"Well Fuji Koishi is his puppy love."

Yanagi Renji stated as a matter of fact, leaving poor Kirihara wishing to just disappear and reappear on any other point of the planet except in Rikkai.

"Which brings out, they are no longer an item right?"

Yukimura Seiichi piped in, making him hope that the wish would take effect as immediately as possible.

He has high respect to his buchou and fukubuchou...

Everyone's very aware of that.

But...

There are really times that even they twitches a nerve on his head...

Only Yagyuu Hiroshi and Kuwabara Jackal remained the only sane people in the club who doesn't tease him to death.

Besides, if he spills whatever they wanted to tell, it will only cause tension.

Or worse, broken bonds.

Bonds that has been established ever since junior high school.

Teaser as they seem, but they are just the true friends he can call his own.

Now that they're in college and still attending attending the same university, this just proved that their friendship became much stronger that it was before.

Not just for the sake of tennis.

"I have nothing to tell."

Kirihara firmly respond, hiding the sadness in his eyes.

Because if he incline to their whim, something bad will happen.

And he doesn't want that.

"Oh father Grumpy again ne?"

Nioh teases earning him a dagger look from him.

Then amidst of their old teasings, a girl appeared.

Waving her hand on their direction, her beautiful golden eyes smiling.

Making Kirihara blush. And his heart beat fast.

But, he instantly crushed the warm feeling inside and instead puts on the mask he has been wearing ever since they met.

Because even though how much he wanted to smile to her, he just couldn't make it happy and real.

Because it pains him as much instead.

How he wish that her smiles were his.

Unfortunately, he doesn't own it. Just like what he always dream of.

Because those belongs to another. And not him.

"Ohayou, Kirihara-kun."

She greeted with a smile.

All he could do is impose a nod of the head and be silent afterward.

Because she is the reason why he wouldn't tell them.

The answer they are all wanting and itching to know.

That she is his first love.

And she is not his.

She is Nioh's long time girlfriend.

And soon to be bride.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: done! tell me what you think. actually I was inspired from an old fic I wrote a very long time ago, involving Kirihara and Nioh's girlfriend. when I started writing this I had no idea as to what will be the magic moment that I wanted to have for this character. the magic moment is the basic core of what is the story all about. then the rest is history =)

the next drabble would be involving my fuji *fangirl* =) my second PoT crush and second Seigaku-tachi acquaintace...

Tenisu no Oujisama is not of my owning. If it is then I will end Ryoma up with Sakuno and Fuji with myself =)


	3. Fuji Syuusuke

First Love

(Fuji Syuusuke)

oOoOoOo

Fuji Syuusuke leaned above the box and saw an old picture inside of it.

He picked it up and brushed the dusts away with his hand.

His eyes sparkles.

Two young children hugging together, one grinning big while the other blushing like a strawberry.

He smiles, remembering how happy he was that day.

Because it was the day that they made a promise to each other.

That they will marry when they grow up.

That even though they will spend most of their time far from each other, they will remain faithful with one another.

Such a big promise to be made.

Such a massive feeling to bear.

For children like theirselves.

He placed the picture inside his pocket and closed the box then pushed it back in the attic.

"When I grow up, I will marry you, I promise that. So don't marry somebody else okay?"

What an innocent declaration that was.

He felt so sure and so big that time that he wanted to grow up fast.

His sister would only pat his head and smile.

"Syuusuke, you have to grow up first. And it will take years before they could allow you to marry her."

She would just say kindly.

He knows that and he knows that he has to be patient.

And that is something that he has mastered throughout the years of waiting for the day that they would be together again like they used to.

"Fuji-san, it is your turn."

The sensei weave in through his reverie.

It was class recitation and everyone is oblige to share something they consider very important to them.

And crossing path with the picture is never a coincidental matter.

It is meant to be found.

To be remembered.

"This is a picture of me and of a girl I promised to marry someday."

Sets of whispers and sighs of disappoinment echoed throughout the classroom.

He knows what they are thinking.

"And that promise was made when we were kids."

Yes. And he is serious of making it through.

Not because it is a promise.

"I intend of keeping it."

But because he wanted and needed it at the same time.

"Which one Fuji-san?"

A girl seating behind his chair asked.

Her eyes shining, her lips smiling.

Its as if something is very amusing.

"Excuse me?"

He asked back, a rather familiar feeling bubbles.

But he tucked it aside.

"Which is it you wanted to keep? The picture or the promise made?"

He smiles. He hadn't thought of that.

But he knows the answer. Even way back.

"The promise I made."

She just nods her head.

"I am happy to know that."

She said, taking her ebony eyes off him. Her face suddenly blushing like strawberry.

The very same way his first love does.

School bell rang ending the day.

Everyone rushes out to their respective club activities or schedules outside the school premises.

Except for him who leisurely took his time arranging his things.

And the girl who stood patiently on the door, as if waiting for someone.

As he make his way out, she called him a name only his first love used to call him.

"Syuu-chi, its nice to see you again."

He stopped dead on his spot. Could not believe what he just heard.

"Excuse me?"

He asked more like a command than a question.

"I said its nice seeing you again Syuu-chi. We both grew up a lot."

His cerulean orbs widens in surprise, his hand dropping his bag on the floor.

His mind debating whether this is real or just an illusion.

But his heart is sure.

But how sure? He didn't know.

The moment he has been waiting for is here.

The time when the promise has to be fulfilled.

The time when all his pent up feelings has to be eased.

His hand found its self on her supple cheek, brushing a fresh fallen tear from her eyes.

Her shoulder began shaking, sound of a tiny sob escaped her parted lips.

Because she's also waiting for this day.

The ache of seperation, the ache of enduring all the years they have to be apart...

All reflects on the tears streaming from her eyes.

He slowly encased her shaking body in his arms.

Protectively at first.

Then tenderly.

Lovingly and with a missive of longing.

"I miss you so much."

Then with a crushing yet soft force he piled up for all the years of being away from her.

How sweet the feeling is.

Now they would no longer live just for a childhood promise.

"And I to you."

Because there are times that a promise bore from an innocent feeling is more reliable and sincere.

"I will marry you right after we graduate from senior high school. I promise that. So don't marry somebody else, okay?"

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: I think it sucks T_T maa, you just don't how many times did I erased a sentence or two because I felt it somewhat inappropriate. you view matters onegai...

Fuji Syuusuke is one character I really find it hard to write something about... he is an enigmatic character. so if he became somewhat out of character, let me know.

again, Tenisu no Oujisama is not of my owning... if it is, then I already married myself to Atobe Keigo *heaven forbid*


	4. Ohtori Choutarou

First Love

(Ohtori Choutarou)

oOoOoOo

They were best of friends.

Childhood friends who are inseperable even in middle school.

They tease them that they'll marry when they grow up a lot more older.

And Ohtori Choutarou would just blush beet red and face them with a depress look on his face.

"Maa, would you please stop that? Its now what you think it is."

"Then what is it?"

Mukahi Gakuto cooed, leaving Ohtori even more helpless on his feet and blushing even more furiously at the expense of the acrobatic red head and his partner, the bespectacled Oshitari Yuushi.

"Cut it out Gakuto, you are scaring him off his feet."

Shishido Ryou reprimands, patting a hand on his shoulder while he shot him an apologizing thank you look.

On the other side of the fence lies the girl's tennis court. His chestnut brown eyes spotted her.

Swinging her racket in the air, obviously practicing how to even more perfect her backhand swing.

The reason why he is afraid to confess is because of three things;

One is that because they grew up together. They almost knew each other's skeleton.

Two is that because he knew how she rejects prospective suitors right off the bat. Straight to the point and very crushing.

And three, even though they are best of friends, he still refuse to call her by her first name...

Because he wanted to only call her in her first name if she also reflects the same feeling.

Too much demands he knows.

And he knows those are only excuses to hide the true reason why.

He wouldn't want to be rejected. By her of all people.

Ohtori sighs and turned his back.

She is his first love.

Confessing would simply either break or make their next would be relationship. A relationship he hopes that would benefit his feelings the most.

His feelings and hers. But hers is more important.

"If you keep on thinking the other way around, you would not know what is the truth."

Shishido broke his musing, handing him his own tennis racket.

"Quit beating around the bush Choutarou, even just for once."

He nods forcibly and thrudges his way inside the court to have a doubles practice with Kabaji and Jirou on the other end of the court.

"Choutarou-kun!"

He heard her call him out, her face flush from tennis practice and practically running her way to his.

How beautiful did she became. Butterflies starts fluttering in his stomach. His cheek heating up.

"A-Aku-."

He stuttered, catching her after she accidentally tripped herself from a vagabond stone.

She smiles sheepishly, asking for forgiveness for her clumsiness. Then she pouts.

"Next time you call me that I'll pounce you right where you standing is that clear?"

"Maa, save my partner the torture okay?"

"Then please do tell your doubles partner that I am demanding to be called by my first name since we are very familiar with one another."

There, that's where his problem always starts. He would always get as stubborn as she is about this demands.

Shishido could only shoot him a look of askance. All he could do for a response is an apologetic smile. His partner instantly got his meaning and nods in understanding.

How would he tell her that he loves her?

"Ne Choutarou I guess you should tell her that you are leaving for Germany next week."

Yes, he'll be leaving for the exchange scholarship program Sakaki-kantoku had purchased for him being an adept violinist and pianist at the same time.

"I'll try tomorrow, besides I am doing my last round of ironing the documents and I am good to go."

"Are you sure you wanted this?"

He let out a sigh and couldn't pluck the best response for that question.

One side of him would say of course.

But the other half has something the other way around.

"You know what to do best Choutarou. Just hope you know what you are really doing."

Shishido cautioned.

And it echoed in his mind.

He finished packing his belongings when his eyes strayed on the long-forgotten Playstation One console she always played on when they were much younger.

Would she always pouts when she loose and gets irritated after having successive loosing against him.

She rejects defeat of any sort.

Would she always smiles warmly whenever they finish a game together.

She rejects doing it alone.

Would she always get him the latest game so that they could try it out together.

She rejects being alone.

And how painful yet sickenly sweet those memories are.

How he hate the word rejection.

The very foremost feeling that massively shakes even his greatest resolve.

How he wished that word hadn't even existed.

Because that word is what she is good at. It embodies her whenever she has no penchant for such prospect.

She would just go in for the kill. Straight and rather ruthless.

He saw it first hand how it shattered a man into thousand pieces. Like a broken glass.

Its as if she hates the other gender.

That's where rejection hangs like a grim reaper's scythe over his fate.

"Are you sure you are leaving without even settling the feud between you and her?"

Shishido's voice vibrates with concern. Ohtori sighed and handed a letter to Jirou he made just for her. He shifted then his eyes towards the one of the large entrance of the airport.

"If you leave it means you're giving her up that easily."

His doubles partner prodded.

"Retreating doesn't mean loosing Shishido-san."

He adjusted the bag on his shoulder, not daring to meet his senpai's eyes.

"Besides, I didn't want nor asked for that argument, she won't even listen to what I have to say."

Yes, he well versed his self with that, trying to repudiate every little spark of hesistation in his mind of not leaving for Germany and just stay.

"How selfish of you then."

Oshitari commented, fishing his hands on the pockets of his trouser. He didn't his own self to counter the tensai's words.

Of course he is. Because if he isn't then he is not leaving to seek a sore needed comfort somewhere else.

Because if he wasn't then he'll no longer be bounding for Germany and standing now in this airport with his luggage lurking behind him.

He wanted her to miss him.

He wanted her to want him.

Just like what he to her.

Are those demands too much to even ask?

His departure is something not really uncalled for. It is planned. And he knows it will pain her to even know that he left without even saying goodbye.

Choutarou looked back once again on his team mates before going inside.

First love never dies, as the song echoes.

He hope it does not.

oOoOoOo

Tears sprang unbiddingly down on her cheek as she reread the letter for the third time, her free hand wiping it madly away from her face.

"You're so unfair."

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: heartbreaking. saa, I think it sucks again. quite non-directional. unfortunately, I wasn't able to save the original last part because the connector disintergrated from the android and I can't even retrieve it back T_T

anyways, guys thanks for the reviews ^o^v be easy with me ne? Silver-Cat20- yes this next one is a Hyoutei-ouji drabble, unfortunately its not quite the happy ending ^_^ and kimi-lee22, Lemora my dear thanks =) yeah I could not *evil laugh*

if you read my other chouta-based fics, you'll know why the theme of the story is departure and retreat. any kind of mistakes you'll happen to encounter please point it out. it helps biggie.

prince of tennis is not mine coz if it is then I already have Sanada do every biddings of mine *wonders what to ask from Sanada without even being killed by Yukimura and the hordes of fangirls*


	5. Sanada Genichirou

First Love

(Sanada Genichirou)

"Is it tennis?"

Her gray eyes shines with curiosity, her face an inch away from his.

Leaving him blushing faintly.

A rare sight to be seen from him.

He points a finger on her nose, immediately melting the strange warm feeling inside.

A gesture he always do whenever he wanted her to stop prying the same question everyday they are together.

"No."

"Maa you're no fun Sanada-kun."

Sanada Genichirou lowered his eyes to hide the mixture of amusement and confusion.

Tennis has been one of the few aspects in his life that he always takes top most priority.

Not until she manages to bump into his life not so long ago and wormed her way in.

And now he's stuck with her being her private academic tutor. She sucks in Japanese Literature and the teacher incidentally asked him to pull her up.

Which he can't refuse because being Sanada Genichirou means its impolite to do so.

Besides, even though he doesn't admit it, he is having a little fun being with her. A 'lighten up' as his team mates stress out.

"Let's proceed back to the subject."

And to distract his self from those unwanted musing, he gently shove a book to her and made a perusal to the passage that she has to study further.

Successively enough, she brood over the passage and her brows creases in concentration. Sanada smiles inwardly witnessing her passion of learning that much.

"Mou, Sanada-kun, I can't understand this one."

He leaned over, accidentally brushing his hand on hers that causes them both to blush furiously. Adept as he is, he quickly retreated his hand and coughed out loud.

"Genichirou, won't you mind that I'll be on a appointment today yes?"

Yukimura Seiichi broke his reverie with a knowing smile. He instantly nodded and catches the room key being thrown by his captain.

"I'll be kinda late by tomorrow so I hope you'll be here early, would that again be okay?"

He nodded once again. Yukimura, really knowing what he is thinking waved goodbye.

He's always strict and prompt in everything he does. That's why she cooperates in the best way she could, he could see that.

But, aside from that passion of learning does also comes with the very unusual determination.

"Ne, wouldn't you tell me who's your first love?"

Not again, he thought with a huff. He sees no reason why such trivial things matters that much.

"Look, the answer is still a no. So let's just study so that you'll pass the final exams okay?"

She sighed in defeat and opened the book to where they last studied it.

First love huh? He wanderingly thought. If including his family, of course they will be the first choice for the category. Especially his mother who has always been the only woman in his life.

Used to be only woman in his life.

He gently shook his head, whisking that ridiculous thought at bay.

What was I thinking? He asked his self. Of course he knows the answer but is not ready to admit it.

"Is there something wrong Sanada-kun?"

You, he grimly thought while shaking his head in response. Yukimura would be glad to see him grimace like this. So much for the 'lighten up' scheme.

Now that he lightened up a bit, this is what he gets.

"So how's little Miss Muppet doing?"

"She's doing much better now."

Yukimura, the ever incorrigible thinker, only beamed a smile that Sanada knew is a smile of someone who has a scheme in mind.

"That's good. So you won't mind me taking her out ne?"

Sanada payed a glance towards Yukimura's direction, his chocolate orbs shines with askance as if asking the captain a voiceless 'what for?'.

Yukimura, getting the message shrugged his shoulder and smiles again, his hand toying with a tennis ball.

"Because someone I knew was not brave enough to ask her out even though that someone knew from the very beginning that he likes her."

He didn't replied because it is the smart thing to do at a situation likes this. Especially if that situation involves Yukimura himself.

"That someone had let sets of opportunity to pass him by. Even Masaharu has eyes on her though I bested him first."

Yukimura chuckled profoundly, rememebering how disheartened Nioh was... if Nioh is profound of such thing.

His eyes fixes its glance towards the tennis court where Kirihara is busy killing those poor freshmen.

He knows Yukimura is pertaining about him.

He let those chances to pass by because he feels like its taking advantage on his part if he simultaneously do his job as a tutor and showing his growing strange affections at the same time.

It would definitely go against his decorum of self-discipline. It would mean grave misrespect to the part of the girl he is beginning to fall for.

To hell with decorum, a tiny voice inside of him said. But he shoved it aside. Just like what he always does.

"Its final exams tomorrow Sanada-kun, so I promise to be a good girl today so that I'll pass the test."

And tomorrow will mark the ending of that relationship.

After tomorrow, they will return to being just plain classmates like they were before.

"Ne Sanada-kun?"

"Hai..."

"If I pass tomorrow, I'll tell you something really important okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

She twirl around like a child when she suddenly lost her balance and is about to fall butt flat on when a pair of strong arm halted that to happen.

And all she knew is that she's gently pressed in Sanada's chest, his arms softly but securely holding her as his scent lingering on her nostril.

Musky scent of sandalwood she's very familiar with.

The scent of him she always anticipates.

The scent of him only she could linger within very close proximity.

"Are you okay?"

She nods, her face blushing crimson.

Sanada on the other hand finally realizing their very awkward position abruptly puts her in arms lenght away from him as if he was burn by her very oh so close distance.

"I'm sorry."

He was not prepared for that.

It made his heartbeat skipped.

He then treated her ice cream right after she announced that she passed her Japanese Literature test.

And went jocund like a little girl.

He is profound of this gestures.

He loves seeing it even though she finds it childish after shamelessly doing it infront of people.

And he is happy because it proved that he is a good teacher and she became a better student.

"Maa Sanada-kun, would you not really tell me who is your first love?"

He shook his head and continued to devour his own ice cream.

Trying to ignore her the best way he could.

"Hey I passed the test! So at least let me know? As a reward?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She nods her head vigoriously.

Sanada puts his ice cream cup down and met her eyes with an intense one.

To her surprise, he leaned over, his lips an inch away from her ear.

Her eyes widened at the sudden rush of sensation.

She could feel his tingly warm breath that sends shivers down her spine.

"Its you."

He breathed softly.

Then he kissed her cheek.

He didn't have to know what she's about to tell him. He already knew, thanks to Yanagi Renji.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: lame ending I know v.v saa I never knew Sanada is as hard as Fuji *pouts and glomps chibi ulquiorra*

writing frenzy~ well like always, any kind of mistake you'll spot here is welcome to be acknowledge *squishes the fuming chibi kirihara*

prince of tennis is not of my owning because, for the 4th time, if I do then I'll have a marriage certificate stating that I'm Atobe Keigo's legal and only wife. *world comes to an end* oh I mean Fuji's one and only wife *grins wide*


	6. Atobe Keigo

First Love

(Atobe Keigo)

She's coming back to Japan.

After a long absence she's finally coming home.

But not to him.

Instead, on someone else's arms.

"Atobe-sama, they are here."

His blue eyes snapped, throwing the newpaper and stood up from his chair.

Being the new CEO of the vast Atobe empire means there's no room for such trivial matters.

But, it also doesn't have the power to stop him from being so affected by the issue.

Because the issue involves his heart.

And the last time he didn't listened to what his heart told him, he ended up loosing the very thing that even the whole empire couldn't even afford to give.

Her.

The woman who is now making headlines about her homecoming.

His first love.

"You look like you aged ten times older Atobe."

Oshitari Yuushi commented, taking a seat after spotting his former team mate drowning his self with whiskey.

"Ore-sama didn't asked for your opinion Yuushi."

The bespectacled tensai smirked.

And he hates seeing that smirk because it only shows him what kind of a jerk he was.

"So I guess a hundred percent that you had caught up with the news that is why you are drinking like a suicidal maniac."

Screw you, he groaned inwardly.

He hates how Oshitari bluntly puts it.

But happy as well that someone could tell that he didn't even have to bother blurting it all out himself.

"Here's her new address."

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do. I know you can afford a lookout but hey, knowing you, you'll rather sulk than to search for her."

Sulk? He thought sarcastically.

Since when sulking became one of his divine vocabulary?

Atobe Keigo doesn't sulk.

So at least he thought.

He gulped the last portion of whiskey from the glass and stood up.

"Ore-sama doesn't know how to sulk."

"Then prove it."

He wasn't the typical type who backs out. He is Atobe Keigo. The powerful head of the Atobe Empire.

And the almighty jerk who broke her heart.

"And what the hell are you doing here?"

How immaculate she is still whenever she's angry.

Still lovely.

"Isn't it obvious? Ore-sama wants to come in so open the door woman."

And still the imperious girl he always use to love.

Knowing that he'll won't go away that easily, she opened the door and sarcastically bowed.

"I hope his Highness doesn't irritate his self on barging into someplace no larger than his bordouir."

He smiled missing the sarcastic remarks coming out from her lips.

Those lips that used to be only his.

"Arn~? You're still callous on how to treat your guest properly."

"Well excuse me, forgive me for such behavior your Majesty."

He sat down on the couch, arms propped on the arm wing, eyes staring at her unnervingly.

How many years that was?

Nine years?

Yet she hadn't changed.

Fiery and unresistable.

So is his feelings for her.

"I guess you made yourself too at home. So care to quickly spit it out so that we can get this off already?"

"Is it true you're getting married?"

He bluntly started, eyeing for murderous reactions.

"Is that why you are here? To ask me that?"

"Just answer, as I believe there are only two possible answers to Ore-sama's question."

They're always like this even way back.

Like it was a normal conversation.

Him asking her in a seductive tone while she answers in a raging tone.

"I nearly forgot how conceited you are Keigo."

He propped his chin on his hand and gave her a smile of someone who had just caught a spy.

"Ore-sama sees you're still used on calling Ore-sama in his first name ahn?"

"And very egoccentric, god how did I end up liking you in the first place I wonder."

He stood from the couch and with a swift stride, result of being such a talented tennis player, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him.

Her scent wafting his nostril.

The smell of fresh bloomed cherry.

Sickly sweet but addicting.

"Do Ore-sama need to remind you how? Ahn?"

Amidst of her furious struggling, Atobe still empowered her.

Just like what she did before.

When she stopped, he tipped her chin up and forced her eyes to look straight at him.

Spitting fire of jade.

"Is it or is it not?"

"No."

She said truthfully knowing that she could not lie.

Not with Atobe of all people.

"Good. Because Ore-sama would not allow it."

Her brows creases deeply.

"Are you kidding me? Do you truly believe that you can do that?"

"Of course."

She chuckled sarcastically, making Atobe frown in return.

"You are one demonic creature you know that Keigo? You always think you can do everything because you are what your title suggest you so."

She pushed away from him gently.

The very same scene just like when he broke her heart.

"Everyone thinks of you as divine, high in the pedestal... but they don't know that you're one heartless bastard. You broke my heart!"

She broke down in tears, sobbing all the pain she had kept for all the years she disappeared.

"I know."

She looked up, surprise when Atobe didn't call his self Ore-sama...

She looked up, feeling the warmth of his arms embracing her tightly.

"I'm sorry."

He started, humbly.

"Please could you forgive this heartless bastard for breaking your heart?"

She once again broke into tears.

"Because this demonic creature misses you so much that he almost went crazy."

Sometimes pride gets in the way of amending faults of the past.

Sometimes ego ruins relationship and failed to mend them to move on swiftly.

Atobe was well taught about that.

And he would no longer allow the same mistake to happen again.

"Will you marry this self-centered, egoccentric fool? Will you agree to be Ore-sama's wife?"

She stopped crying and looked him straight to the eye.

"But?"

How did he manage to forget?

"Is it because of him?"

"Who?"

She muttered in confusion.

But giggled as realization dawned upon her.

"I thought you had..."

"Silly, whoever told you I had someone else?"

He suddenly laughed out loud and hugged her once again.

"See? How you make a fool out of Ore-sama woman?"

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: *covers* uhm Atobe came in mind right after I wrote a drabble under Sanada's name... I am not found of the character so it came hard, I mean real hard on my part to write something about him.

well mistakes found in here is highly appreciated to be acknowledge ne?

prince of tennis is not of my owning... or else I already had a copy of my first marriage with Akaya *ish quite the she devil*

warnings on foul language you'll happen to read here... be advised that it is needed on the dialogue and is strongly adviced not to be mimicked by young readers.


	7. Nioh Masaharu

First Love

(Nioh Masaharu)

oOoOoOo

He loves doing different kinds of tricks on her.

Leaving her fuming and him very amused at the end of the day.

Much to her chagrin and frustration.

Because she refuses to give the one thing he wants the most.

Her sweet yes. Her aloof affection. Her heart.

Which Nioh wanted ever since he laid his eyes upon her.

On that faithful day when Sanada almost blew his head off long years ago.

"Dream on brat, you ain't going to get what you wanted all the time."

He would just shrug his shoulder and smiles that seductive smile he knew would make her blush.

"Well as they say midget, try and try until you succeed."

This has been the usual exchange whenever they cross path with one another.

Verbal pouncing that he loves, a thing he enjoys because he has all of her attention solely focus on him.

Leaving Sanada to even more frown in return on which Yukimura would only laugh about everytime the former tries his best not to let the team be one member short.

"Must you always tease her so Masaharu?"

Yagyuu Hiroshi questions, shooting up an eyebrow from Nioh.

"Hiroshi aren't you familiar with what I always want?"

His old doubles partner didn't bothered to answer back.

He wanted her so badly.

And he's loving the chase.

But as time goes by, she proves to be a very hard catch.

She keeps on eloping, dodging and evading his tricks.

Causing the chase to take more time that he intended to.

"Aren't you tired of trying to trap that particular gazelle you are eyeing way back junior high school?"

Marui Bunta spoke up, popping his apple scented bubblegum.

"A good chase is always a good chase no matter how long it will take."

Yanagi Renji announced as a matter-of-fact earning a 'thank you' smile from Nioh.

"Its a fact so I am not doing you a favor Masaharu."

The dataman stated, earning chuckles from Marui and Kirihara Akaya who is busy straightening his school tie.

Nioh made a face in a hurt fashion. Which Yanagi ignored.

Now that they are attending college with only Kirihara left in the senior high division, even though taking up different courses, the whole team kept it on tab to have a get together whenever their schedule fits them to.

And they all knew his addiction for Sanada's cousin.

Much in Sanada's devastation.

And during History class, his emerald eyes kept its gaze on the person lecturing infront of the class.

He sat laid back and smiles at the sight of her raven hair swaying as she shifts her attention from the class back to the white board.

He's happy that he took his first choice of course.

Architecture.

Because one, it is what he wanted ever since he could remember. And two is because he has a certain subject he loves.

And that's because she is the in-training professor for his History class. A soon-to-be Archeologist.

"So I guess you're happy taking this class even though you have no interest in it. Or it is just my imagination?"

Nioh propped his hands on the table and leaned towards her, his face an inch away from hers.

The class just ended ten minutes ago and he decided to stay just to tease her.

"Touche. You could read me like an open book midget."

"Of course brat, its obvious that you're not listening the whole time I am lecturing. All what you're busily doing was to stare at me so unnervingly that I wish to hurl a thick volume straight to your face."

This is his favorite part. Always was and always will.

"Because you are more interesting to look at rather than to listen at. Besides, you don't have the guts to do it right infront of your students."

A prominent blush crept its way on her cheeks, contrasting the rage of fire spitting out from her golden eyes.

"Then don't expect me to pass you just because I am pleasing to your eyes brat. This is History, not Art class."

She managed to evade him again, much to his amusement and irritation as well. This has been always the scene.

He's not growing tired. Just plain annoyed.

Annoyed because it has been taking him too long to make a move that will surely make her say yes.

Something that will cripple her ability to evade, avoid, dodge and elope his intention.

Like asking her to marry him. Even though they don't have any relationship to start with.

Besides, he needs a lot of miracle to take the shot.

Only one shot.

"Why don't you just approach her and ask her to marry you?"

Yagyuu suggests plainly causing Nioh to frown. Marui nodded in affirmation.

"Besides, the straight approach would be a lot better than to go on round abouts, I guess you knew already how she hates to be lead around in circles."

Yukimura thought out loud, his cerulean eyes darted on Sanada's direction who is busy writing down notes for his next subject.

"And obviously Genichirou will skin you alive if you try another trick on her."

A huge, boyish grin flashes across his face. Something Yukimura is very familiar about. Thankful enough, Sanada is oblivious about it.

What would be the best thing he should do to make her say yes?

Under the heavy rain, right infront of her house he stood without falter, not minding the cold and the rain on his head and back.

While she keeps on peeping at the window, seeing his figure still standing outside, even though she already told him to go home and stop pestering her.

Her face starting to contort in concern and irritation.

Until she snapped and quickly grabbed an umbrella, dashing her way out to save a rather ridiculous person who is trying to catch a cold by standing outside, in the rain.

Hearing the creeking sound of the wooden gate, Nioh raised his eyes and flickers a smile of victory as her figure approached him with so much worry in her eyes.

"I see you can't just resist the temptation midget."

He then collapsed as the umbrella shielded the both of them.

A warmth collided with the coldness of his skin, a faint smell of jasmine trails his nostril.

"Baka bozu. Of course I cannot resist you."

He heard her say, before giving in to the exhaustion and the heat of the fever that has been imprisoning him for the past few days.

He opened his eyes, a renegade ray of light making its way on the window.

"That was a great show last night brat."

She greeted his awakening senses, making her way to the bed with a tray of breakfast on her hands.

"I think you are no longer that young to be reminded that having a fever and standing under the rain is a bad combination for you health."

He only smiles, letting her prattle a sermon on his ears.

He likes this scene. Especially if he's going to wake up every morning with her being the very first person his eyes would lay upon awakening from a sleep where she is the last thing he will see.

"Geez Nioh, I don't know what you're up to this time. But please, don't do it again. You are making me look like a villain here."

"Marry me, right after I graduate from university."

He stated all of the sudden, his eyes intense meeting hers with so much sincerity that she hadn't seen before.

Silence invaded the room.

Then she propped her hands on her hips and threw him a glare.

"I saved you last night and that is what you're going to say in return? You were burning hot with fever last night you big idiot. And you kept me up the whole time so spare me the joke okay?"

"Didn't you heard me midget? I said marry me right after I graduate from university."

She was again silenced, her glare softens, her mouth open as if to hurl another insult, but instead, she straighten herself and rubbed a finger against her forehead.

"Do you know it was always my dream to marry my first love?"

She announced in exasparation. Trying to discourage him with whatever he is going to say next.

"And you are not that person."

"You weren't my first love either."

He replied, smile still devoid on his face.

This is the right moment. This will either make or break everything that will follow right after.

"Don't you think I'm much aware of that?"

She shifted her gaze back to him, her tone soft as she rub a warm towel gently against his forehead.

He shivered at that touch.

"Well, my first love was like a dream that there is nothing I can do but to only remember and remain always as a dream."

He gently grip her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"And you brat made me realize how foolish I was to live by that stupid dream... when I should had been looking forward instead of gazing backwards..."

A smile finally broke into a grin as he pulled her against him, fitting her perfectly in the circle of his arms.

While she is about to protest when his embrace tightened.

"Will I propose again to have an answer from you?"

He teases, making her chuckle.

"You planned this did you?"

Nioh tipped her chin up and made her look at him.

"This brilliant idea is from Hiroshi himself, of course with a well endowed reminder from Yukimura. If you ask me, I had planned of rather playing a lot more tricks and seductions on you until you finally surrender and say yes."

Her brows furrow suddenly, her fist balling into fist and ready to hit him when he held it gently but firmly.

"So?"

She pouts but then broke into a shy smile as she snuggled her way back into the comfort of his arms around her.

"You are such a dangerous man brat. But yes, I am going to marry you."

"That's good. Because you midget belongs only to me."

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: and then Nioh just also proved that he is also a character I found rather hard to write a story with. spend a lot of time reading the New Prince of Tennis manga yesterday.

currently listening to Whitney Houston's Where Do Broken Hearts Go. Kimi_Lee22, thanks for the continous commenting. =)

Prince of Tennis is of Konomi-sensei's owning. because if I do instead of him, then well, i won't let anyone have their hands on Masaharu, free look no touch policy will be applied strictly XD

by the way, baka bozu means 'stupid brat' =) thanks to Touya for the word =)

currently listening to Fuji Syusuke's (Kaida Yuki) "The Ache of My Heart"... this song breaks my heart... just wouldn't want to imagine Syusuke singing this *is teary eyed*


	8. Kikumaru Eiji

First Love

(Kikumaru Eiji)

oOoOoOo

He opened his eyes in surprise, blinking a couple of times before sitting up.

Kikumaru Eiji has been dreaming of that incident in the river bridge.

Back last summer, when the family decided to take a retreat now that their youngest is going to enter senior high school...

Where he fell to the river, his foot having a very bad cramp from the long walk.

He can't swim because of the pain.

Surge of panic rose from his chest, his eyes shut as he tries to resurface his self.

When he suddenly felt an arm encircling around his waist, a hand cupping his neck and lips sealing his own, giving him the air he sourly needed.

He slightly opened his eyes to see who was his saviour when a pair of smiling chestnut brown eyes stares back at him.

Kikumaru sigh and rolled onto his other side on the wooden porch.

He absently trace his finger on the contour of his lips as he remembers that life saving scene back in the river.

And by remembering that kiss, makes him blush whenever his siblings sees him spacing out and tease him in the process.

"Oka-san, Eiji is spacing out again!"

He abruptly jump on the ball of his heels after hearing his elder sister's teasing.

His face contorted in embarrassment.

"Nya~ would you stop teasing me Nee-san!"

He demanded defensively and tries to chase his sister out of the porch, leaving the rest of the family laughing heartily.

It has been a family joke ever since he told them that he was save by a kiss from someone he didn't know.

Its as if they are always waiting for him to space out so that they could catch him off guard.

And Fuji would just smile whenever he would tell him this new found entertainment of his family.

"Saa Eiji, its because you are giving them the incentive yourself, can't blame them."

Fuji responded with a tease, stating out the obvious leaving Kikumaru pouting, ignoring it and continues to eat his strawberry parfait.

"Don't you think I didn't know that Fuji?"

The tensai chuckled, frustrating him in return.

Then the chime echoed in the entrance door and caught his attention as a girl entered the ice cream shop.

Fuji sensing the sudden turn of his attention followed suit, his smile returning as he himself stood from his chair and waved a hand towards the newly arrived friend.

"Hey Syuusuke!"

And her eyes locked with his wide opened violet ones.

"Its you!"

She blurted out, exchanging a peck on the cheek with Fuji. Kikumaru, in trance and speechless, blushed as she beamed a smile back at him.

"You knew each other?"

"No." "Not really."

They answered in unison making Fuji to chuckle more, her giggling and Kikumaru blushing furiously.

"Actually, I saved him back in Yamanashi-ken when he almost drowned because of a cramp."

_Its her _ he thought surprisingly, realizing the similarities that existed between her and his saviour.

Both has the same smiling chestnut brown eyes.

"So you are the one that kissed Eiji ne?"

Kikumaru threw Fuji a surprised glance, not really used with his bestfriend's rather blunt attitude.

"Ne you could say that, he was running out of air."

She suddenly blushed, childishly pouting at Fuji's direction.

"Hoi hoi hoi! Would you stop it nya~?"

She suddenly broke into fits of girlish giggling as Kikumaru tries his best on reprimanding Fuji back.

Which is unfortunately, didn't even budge the tensai even a bit.

Very much to Kikumaru's exasparation.

He sigh, glancing at his wristwatch, his eyes darting on the school gate.

He was never that punctual, but he also never was that late.

"Ohayou ne Eiji! Atashi wa osoi desu, gomen nasai!"

His face broke into a look of relief, bouncing merrily as he hugged her tight.

A way of punishment he always gives her whenever she's making him wait at the school gate.

A punishment she wholeheartedly accepts.

Being his girlfriend, this kind of reprimanding her is rather sweet. So she enjoys it instead.

"Let's go, or else you'll also get late Eiji."

He nods vigorously, smiling at her. She chuckles and entwined her hands on the crook of his arm.

How happy they are that they're together.

Kikumaru is busy fishing out something from his school bag when something fell on the floor.

He instantly picked it up to see that its a picture of them together taken on a booth somewhere in the nearby mall.

Their very first picture together.

Marking them being official couples and not just simply dating.

Then he flipped the picture and saw her neat calligraphy written on the back.

_My First Love and Me! _

_Target: True Love with the very same person =^_^=_

Written inside a heart.

He let out a chuckle and took out a pen from his pocket then wrote.

_Ganbatte! Let's work hard together! =^o^= My very own first love~_

Kikumaru then inserted the picture between the pages of his favorite book. And he smiled more to himself.

"Lucky I nearly drowned or else I won't have you."

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: Seigaku for the second time~ saa, mistakes of any sort are all welcome as positive critiscm ^o^v just finished watching Tenimyu Featuring Hyotei. Also the Jakenpon between Kenken-san and those he defeated until he was defeated by Koji-kun (btw, they are Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou in Tenimyu respectively).

Kikumaru Eiji is one my favorite Seigaku-ouji, after Fuji of course. The best serve and volley specialist for me (though Marui Bunta of Rikkai exceeds him a bit)... i know its cheesy, a cliche, stereotype, very common... but i just can't resist placing Eiji in this kind of theme ^_^ kawaii desu~

Prince of Tennis is not of my owning but of Konomi-sensei instead. Dialogues only are mine. Because I will make Oshitari Yuushi my concubine if I DO own it XD

by the way, the line 'Ohayou ne Eiji! Atashi wa osoi desu, gomen nasai!' literally means "Good morning Eiji! I am sorry I am late!"

the drowning scene was inspired from Jet Li's movie "Its Love" ^_^ when I saw it, I instantly thought of including it with Eiji as my featured ouji.


	9. Yukimura Seiichi

First Love

(Yukimura Seiichi)

oOoOoOo

_Yukimura-san,_

_Please open the presentation in computer #4_

Yukimura Seiichi looked around the computer laboratory for signs to whom the message would possibly come from.

But to no luck, it seems none of his classmates is responsible for this mysterious happening.

"St. Tail huh?"

He did what was told and could only manage a smile by the content of the said presentation.

A confession.

Saying he is the the mysterious St. Tail's first love.

Flattering though it was, but, as of now, he couldn't find it inside of him to yield to such feeling.

Besides, the mysterious note giver is a stranger to him.

It would be absurd to fell in love with someone because they just confessed.

"Maji de?"

Kirihara blurted surprisingly, rereading the note again and again.

"The giver has the same subject with a two hour schedule ahead before your class schedule will commence in the same laboratory. That is why she has the opportunity to slip that note exactly to when only you will see."

Yanagi stated a matter of fact, closing the notebook and glancing at Yukimura's direction.

"That's very clever of her."

Is all he could answer, still not very sure of what to feel about this particular situation.

This wasn't the first time someone had made a confession to him.

But, this was definitely the first time something this mysterious had happened.

"Sumimasen, anou, may I speak to Yagyuu-kun... Yukimura-buchou?"

A girl of small stature broke the reverie, her nervous voice peaked his interest as his usual smile emerged on his beautiful face that made her blush beet red.

"Fufufufu, of course. Yagyuu-kun is all in your hands."

She bowed to hide her embarrassment of blushing right infront of him.

She actually heard everything they had just talked about.

And she knew that in his tone of voice, that wasn't a praise to be proud about.

It is something of a disappointment sugarly coated with nice adjective to hide the true meaning.

Yagyuu, on the right cue, rescue her from further embarrasment, lead her straight out of the club room.

"What were you thinking?"

She only lowered her head and clamped her hands together to stop herself from freaking out.

"Its not harmful Hiroshi-kun."

"Well its not. I am not discouraging you. But I advice you to cease it or you'll get more than you could chew."

He pushed his glass up on the bridge of his nose and had a hand resting on top of her head.

She smiles meekly, unclasping her hands.

Three more mysterious notes kept coming, causing a minor but very affecting talk within the class.

And eventually, outside the class and across the senior junior high level.

Much to the fangirls mixed curiousity and chagrin.

"Ne, Yukimura-buchou, would you not do something about it?"

He looked calmly at the concern Jackal. He just smiled and turned his back.

So the very next day, Yukimura, right after receiving another note, has decided to do a presentation that answers hers and a note giving her instruction how to retrieve it.

He asked her to meet him.

Right after his tennis practice.

He would wait for her at the school garden.

No harm would be inflicted if she agrees.

He turned the computer off then stood up from the chair and went out of the laboratory.

He thought her idea of confessing was great.

Very unique and one of a kind.

He doesn't care about the uproar caused by it.

But, what he is concern about is the outcome.

An outcome he would not wish to happen if he don't do anything about it.

So he will do this discreetly. For her sake above all.

After asking Sanada to replace him while he's out, Yukimura made his way to the rendevouz point.

Only to see a very familiar face.

"Aren't you Yagyuu-kun's friend?"

Yukimura questions in surprise, his cerulean eyes nailed on her nervous and almost teary amber ones.

She abruptly lowered her eyes and nodded sheepishly to respond to his question.

And he wouldn't need to ask why is she there for he quickly knew the answer upon seeing her there.

He smiles, approaching her in two gentle strides.

With the dangerous close proximity, she is about to take a step back when his firm hand gripped her arm, the other hand tipping her chin up.

"Look at me, don't be afraid, I won't bite."

He jestingly pronounced, trying to ease the tension away.

She raised her gaze, apprehension shining like melting ice in spring.

He took the liberty of locking gazes with her, before breaking into another warm smile.

"I am really flattered on how unique your confession was."

Yukimura let go of her arm and stood straight.

"I am also thankful for letting me know that I am your first love."

He chuckled heartily. His tone half teasing and half praising.

"I am so sorry for causing such ruckus with those mysterious notes I kept on sending you... Yukimura-buchou."

Her voice cracking a bit, her hands once again clamped infront of her.

How vulnerable she looks like.

Nervous at the very sight of him.

Like a china porcelain easily to break with just a snap.

And how hard it is becoming for him to break the purpose of this meeting.

"No need to apologize... though..."

He ceased on smiling and prepare his self for the next scene.

"I am here to tell you that I can't return your feelings."

There. He said it clear and straight.

Honestly... brutally straight.

There. She heard it loud and clear.

Like it was announced around the campus.

Her amber eyes suddenly flooded tears down her cheek, her sobs voiceless as shock numbs her senses.

Yukimura, feeling suddenly guilty, reached out a hand and gently wiped a tear or two away.

His face, breaking with concern.

"I am sorry, I don't intend of hurting you."

He meant it. And he will stood by it no matter what.

Because that is the painful truth.

"I don't want to lead you on, waiting for something that isn't really coming."

"I know, but still, I took the risk of hoping that there is a possibility of you returning something like what I have for you."

She responded in between sobs, audibly though obviously hard on her part.

He locked her in an embrace, muffling her now audible crying.

Her shoulder shaking, her heart racked in pain she couldn't bear for the moment.

"Please don't cry..."

He pleaded softly, brushing a hand on her back.

"Is there already someone else?"

She asked sobbing. Still fighting the urge to break down fully.

"Yes."

Simple but enough for her.

Yukimura could feel her gentle nod, her sobs quieting against his tennis shirt.

Gathering all the courage she could muster, she tiptoed and softly placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek as her silent tears made its way again down her cheeks.

A parting gift for being honest.

A parting gift for him to remember that he was her first love.

A parting gift for her to finally let go.

Then she shakily disengaged herself from the embrace, took a step back and gave Yukimura a bow.

A bow that will mark the end of her illusions.

"Thank you for being my first love, Yukimura-buchou."

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: not easy believe me~ this is based from a true to life story ^_^ mine actually. I carvde out my story's Yukimura from his "brutally honest" attitude inside the court. found mistakes are all welcome to be acknowledge minna-sama~

prince of tennis is owned by Konomi-sensei. not me because maa, let me think, if I do then... hmmm, well maybe I'll uhm well gonna make Sanada smile a lot?

guess who owns Yukimura's heart ^_^ maybe your guess is as exact as my answer. *glomps glomps the already violet Akaya*

and oh, before I forget, St. Tail is from the anime Sweet Tales of St. Tail ^_^ I just happen to love the way she do her stuff.


	10. Oshitari Yuushi

First Love

(Oshitari Yuushi)

oOoOoOo

His eyes rummage through the stack of books in the shelf infront of him, searching for a new romance book he would read to entertain his self for the incoming boring hours to come.

To enjoy the solitude for once, minus the fangirls screaming that's already scraping his ears.

Its not that he minds it so much.

Its just, there are rare selective chances that he feels rather irritated with this stereotype routine.

Then a smirk loosely broke across his handsome face.

He found something that peaked his interest.

He took the book from the shelf.

And a pair of sparkly, rare seen sky blue eyes stares back at the him through the space made by the extraction of the book from the shelf.

Oshitari Yuushi then could see something reflecting on those orbs.

A geisha, smiling towards his direction.

Her rare sky blue eyes sparkling with so much warmth and affection.

Awakening a butterfly fleeting warmth across his chest.

Her small strides constricted within the thick folds of her kimono...

Her face devoid of the white paint he usually abhors about geishas walking around the district.

Her lips unadorned of the red color that prickles his distaste...

But why is he thinking like that?

"Oi Yuushi!"

Oshitari blinked upon hearing his doubles partner's voice piercing through the trance.

"Are you in a deja vu or something? I'd been calling you but your not budging an inch!"

Seeing the pout on Gakuto's face, he let out one of his signature smirks.

"Its nonsense Gakuto."

His partner marched away from him, his face bespoke of disbelief.

His gaze unfleetingly went back only to find another shelf.

That vision discomforted him inside.

He tossed on his other side upon wakening at the dead of the night.

Two in the morning, he gazed at the clock.

His forehead glistening with beads of sweat.

"Its just a dream."

He then closed his eyes again.

Only to see the remnants of his dream dancing at the black background of his closed eyelids.

Her hand reaching out to him, group of men taking her away.

Her beautiful eyes flooding with tears, her lips crying out pleads of desperate help.

Where he could see his own hand reaching out, trying to grab her own outsretched hand.

Why is he dreaming of that girl?

"Ne, are you Oshitari Yuushi-san?"

The whole team immediately stopped from moving upon hearing her inquiry.

Atobe Keigo quirked an eyebrow, leaving the rest curious.

Oshitari on the other hand leaned his eyes to the direction of the voice.

Quite surprised to see the reason of his sudden dreaming of that geisha.

The girl who has those sky blue eyes.

He flashed a smirk and fully turned his body to face her.

"Yes, I am he. What can I do for you?"

She broke into a shy smile and handed a volume to him.

"I hope you don't mind if I trade this one with the book you had borrowed yesterday from the library."

He simply nods and took the volume from her hand.

Then that deja vu again opened its window right infront of his eyes.

The geisha smiling back at him, admiring the handkerchief on her hand.

And he could feel that fleeting warmth again, but this time its much more intense.

"Oshitari-san?"

He blinked upon hearing her voice.

Her concerned eyes staring at him.

"Ah yes, meet me at the school gate after tennis practice. I'll bring the book."

She let out a smile and quietly said her goodbye.

"Ne Yuushi, do you know her?"

He shook his head as a response to his partner's inquiry and picked up his ignored racket from the bench.

"This is quite interesting, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

He saw her standing at the school gate, waiting for him as he instructed earlier.

He smiles, somewhat touched.

"Here's the book."

She suddenly looked up to him, her face breaking into a smile of relief.

The very same smile he saw in his vision.

The very same eyes he always see in his dreams as well.

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind me asking..."

She asked so suddenly, pulling his full attention to her.

"...demo, had we met before? I mean as in really acquianted?"

"Well I guess so, though I don't quite remember amidst of the volume of girls willing theirselves to be of an acquiantance of mine."

He spoke with a wink, causing her to blush on her feet.

"So, is that exchange of book only a farce to something more important?"

Oshitari asked rather seriously, breaking away from his flirtatious side awhile ago.

"Yes, this might sound ridiculous but... since the first time I saw you, I somewhat develop this ability of seeing visions of a man..."

Her voice trailed off, uncertain whether to continue what she had started.

"Go on."

She drew out a sigh and didn't have the courage to raise her eyes to him.

"...a man who looks like you. Exactly like you. Who smiles at me, in my dreams..."

"So you suggest that I am a man associated with you in your past life mayhaps?"

The girl nods, though full of apprehension.

"And that we, are lovers perhaps in our past lives?"

"If that's what you comprehend Oshitari-san... I do believe you also experience the same thing. Correct me if I'm wrong."

He didn't bothered to answer.

He then woke up again in the dead of the night.

Beads of sweat visible on his forehead, his hair disheaveled from tossing and turning.

Her face dominating his dreams again.

The touch of her hand, cool on his skin.

Her hair smoothing his face, scent of hibiscus thrilling his senses.

But in just a blink of an eye, her face went pale.

Smudge of blood on her pale cheek, her chest heaving for air to breathe.

Uttering his name on her dying breath.

"Having the same dreams again?"

She asked while her eyes closed, enjoying the gust of wind while underneath the tree.

He took a seat beside her, observing the intense effort she is putting to her self not to blush infront of him.

"I suggest its a love story way back when that has a tragic ending."

"Same here."

Silence invaded them, as the cool spring wind gushes towards them.

Her eyes remained closed, giving Oshitari the access of rummaging his calculative eyes on her feature.

Beautiful and alluring.

Just like what she is in his dreams.

She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his.

She sighs inwardly, witnessing how attractive he is...

Just like what he always was in her dreams.

Attractive and enticing.

"Since I could clearly see that you are liking what you are assessing, then why won't we give it a shot?"

Oshitari suggests, flashing one of his seductive smirks.

She gasped, surprise at that proposal.

"But..."

He shoved his face an inch near hers.

"It will cause us no harm ne?"

She sighed. Of course it will. What if the relationship won't work?

"It will."

He spoke out what's on her mind.

She sighed again. Now he could read her mind. Is it that obvious what she thinks?

"Yes, so stop thinking about it and let's put it to work ne?"

Her lips broke into a smile. He is right. She would not know if she won't try. Besides, she always feels that very warm feeling whenever she sees him.

"Okay, I affirm... Oshita-"

"Yuushi. I prefer you call me that from now on. I wouldn't want my girl to be so formal when it comes to me."

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: lame! saa, I don't know what got into me... saa, the story was inspired from watching Memoirs of a Geisha ^_^ I love that film... I heard that there are really aborigin people at the most northern part of Japan that has those blue eyes (too much water as they say). Though they no longer exist.

took so long to finish this. got sick and can't borrow the android pad from my lil bro so that I could write fast ^_^

Prince of Tennis is of Konomi-sensei's owning, so don't sue me. only here to do fanwork. because if I do, I won't let Atobe win over Tezuka-buchou *fiery*

Maa, been watching Prince of Tennis from the start ^_^ I am now on the Hyotei Arc, start of Doubles 1 Kikumaru-Momoshiro pair versus Oshitari-Mukahi pair.

construction, spelling and every kind of mistakes are welcome to be acknowledged ^_^


	11. Shishido Ryou

First Love

(Shishido Ryou)

oOoOoOo

He roamed his eyes around the lighted tennis court.

The place hadn't changed a bit.

It was like when he graduated from the school itself.

Maybe only him.

He pull out a smile.

It has been ten years and yet, it seems like its only been yesterday.

When they decided to call it over and parted ways.

Without even trying to patch up their differences.

Maybe because both of them are just too proud.

To admit that they both committed the same mistake they just don't want to acknowledge.

She was the only girl he had loved aside from tennis.

And looking back is the only thing that he could do right now.

And to remember those brown eyes only allows the guilt to emerge.

Eyes that he sworn to not let any tears to fall from it.

But of course he broke it.

He really felt like a jerk.

"Ryou-kun?"

Shishido Ryou jerked his head to the direction of the voice.

And surprise dawned in his face when he saw those once warm brown eyes now sharp due from the years that passed by.

"Hey."

Such a lame greeting, he scolded his self.

It is Hyotei's homecoming festival, so its inevitable that they'll bump into each other how big the school might be.

And he knows, he just know that bumping into her is somewhat part of Atobe's doing.

"Just escaped bachelor Atobe's pestering... geez, I hope he marry soon so that he'll stop being so egoccentric."

He smirked and brushed his hand on his long brown hair.

"I see you decided to have your long hair back... it becomes really you."

"And I see that you decided to have your tresses long as well."

She pat her own locks and smiles.

"I realized a long time ago that it is so uncool to always have my hair short... "

"That is why I call you a tomboy."

"Che."

They took seat on a bench, sitting on both ends.

Awkward at first, until she heaved out a small laugh.

"Atobe sure knows how to bring back people."

"Yeah, one of his countless forte I suppose."

They laughed in unison, forgetting the awkward moment like they were fifteen years old again.

Like when they used to date.

Like when they used to be as couples and an out of the blue mixed doubles pair for the sake of Atobe's whim.

"Ne Ryo- I mean Shishido-san..."

He twitched hearing her being so formal.

But how could he be mad at her when they are no longer together?

"Nan desu ka?"

She looked up and met his gaze.

That same old gaze she only gives to those she's closely affiliated with.

God, how he missed that.

"I am sorry for walking away like that...so immature of me."

He chuckles all of the sudden, making her slightly fume at his own expense.

"And I see you hadn't changed a bit. You still find it so funny whenever I apologize for something I did wrong."

"I should say the same thing."

His voice serious, sincere all of the sudden.

Everytime he wanted to ask for forgiveness.

She only stare at him, her eyes searching for something she could comprehend.

Maybe any possible changes she could formulate a comment about.

Or yet, maybe its just because it has been a decade ever since the last time she had seen him.

She then stood up and patted her dress straight.

Unintentionally revealing a gold band on her left ring finger.

Shining in his orb's reflection.

Shining from the lights.

Then she looked again in his direction, but this time, a sense of contentment and happiness radiating from her like a ray of sunlight.

"Happy that I had the oppurtunity to love you Shishido-san. Thank you for being part of my life."

She moved closer and gently planted a peck on his cold cheek.

"I now found someone who treats me like a queen."

Her hands sliding gingerly from his shoulders for the last time.

Like what he always enjoyed before.

"Thank you for being my first love."

As he watches her retreating figure in the dark. he raised his left hand and examined the gold band on his own ring finger.

This meeting is like ending a story left without closure for the past years since they broke up.

So that they both can start a new one each.

But this time, apart and not with each other.

She was the only girl who used to make his world go round when he was a lot younger.

He could say that she is his first love.

And would remain so.

Even though now that he is married and all.

"Thank you as well for giving me the oppurtunity to love you and for being my first love."

Now its time to have his sole focus and loyalty to his wife.

His only lover and only queen.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: its kinda lame and very short. i am sick and cannot focus much on writing though. have cold and cough.

just finished watching Sukitomo (Saitoh Takumi and Aiba Hiroki both from TeniMyu as Oshitari Yuushi and Fuji Syusuke respectively) and I love it~ a hint of BL though not much that is why I love it ^_^

prince of tennis is of Konomi-sensei's property and not mine, because of I do, I won't be making this drabbles right? or hmm... have Atobe on my feet? *is stoned by fangirls*


	12. Tezuka Kunimitsu

First Love

(Tezuka Kunimitsu)

oOoOoOo

"To my first love, who is my wife."

A rare dedication from someone like Tezuka Kunimitsu.

To say it in public, very not like him.

But for his wife, it is the most endearing thing she would ever receive from the stoic tennis star.

Who happens to be her loving husband and her undying first love.

She turned the light off from the lamp on his side of the bed, carefully extracting the book from his slackened hands.

Gently taking off his eyeglass. Smoothing the crease of frown on his eyebrows, a habit he always had even in his sleep.

Softly murmuring goodnight in his ears and giving him a soft butterfly kiss on his forehead.

Usual routine they always has everytime he's home.

Typical to most but rare and very special for her.

And seeing him asleep in this kind of peaceful state always makes her happy and contented.

So she made her way to her side of the bed and laid down to sleep, watching the rise and fall of his breathing.

A routine she couldn't get over with from all the years that they had been living together.

A routine she called a sleeping pill to her tired eyes.

He slowly stir up from his sleep, feeling something warm moved on his side.

His wife of five years and counting.

His very own first love.

Funny that he is capable of such feat.

There are times that he would ask his grandfather why, only he would answer him with a very knowing smile and then say:

"It is something that doesn't need explanation my child."

He turned to his side as he watch her in her sleep.

Smoothing a finger on the bridge of her nose.

Across her supple cheek.

Then tracing the contour of her lips, smiling when he wakes up in the morning.

Even on nights that he has the chance to fall asleep after she does.

He needed those like an aphrodisiac for his soul. She as a medicine to his lonely soul.

He closed his eyes, cupping her hand with his, kissing her forehead with a whisper of goodnight.

She opened her eyes to the sight of his hand holding hers, gently and protectively.

Like she's going to disappear when he opens his eyes when he wakes up.

I won't leave you, even if you ask me to. She told herself, a smile creeping on her face.

"I know."

A yelp escaped her lips as Tezuka opened his eyes, looking straight at her.

"Stop doing that Kunimitsu, mou you scared me."

"Sorry. I just couldn't contain myself."

She sighed and met his sharp sleepy gaze.

"Saa, don't apologize, I was just caught off guard that's all."

"Are you getting tired of me?"

He suddenly and bluntly asked, making her look at him with a hurt askance.

She tired?

"Is something going on?"

Instead of answering her, he pulled her into the circle of his arms and gently but longingly embraced her.

Her scent, a mixture of lavender and jasmine that he always love...

His scent, a musky combination of his own body scent and Bulgari Jade he came to like when she gave it to him as a present to his Seijin no Hi celebration.

"I became your wife because of only one reason. And that is because I love you so much."

She buried her face on his night shirt, enjoying the warmth, dissolving any doubt.

"And getting tired is never an option if you love someone so much..."

"Understood."

He could sense her relaxing thoroughly.

He has no idea why he asked that in the first place.

Maybe because there is a hint of fear inside of him.

Fear of not knowing that she might be starting to grow out of love of him.

Because they rarely spend a day together.

Especially if competitions gets in the way.

Its as if he could feel it to his self that he is starting to be a stranger to his very own wife.

Is that why he dedicated his latest winning to his wife in public?

But would it be enough to say how much she meant to him?

"Relationships needs attendance Tezuka."

Oishi once said when they accidentally bumped into each other and decided to spend sometime together on coffee.

"I understand dear, don't worry."

She would always say, to reassure him that leaving for a competition is something she understood full well.

He smiles sensing her evenly breathings.

This is one of the reason why he always wanted to stay at home as much as he could.

The different vibe of what you can call home.

He closed his eyes and smiles to himself.

"Goodnight my love."

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: what do you think? Tezuka is the hardest subject so far. believe me. uhm mistakes are welcomed to be acknowledge as always.

again and again, prince of tennis is of konomi-sensei's doing and if its of mine then Kirihiara would have straight hair ^_^


	13. Kaidoh Kaoru

First Love

(Kaidoh Kaoru)

oOoOoOo

"Don't talk like that to my wife."

Kaidoh declared under his breath but audible enough for others to hear, his attention back to his bento.

Leaving her blushing.

And those who were there in the classroom dumbfounded and flabbergasted.

"EH? WIFE?"

Momoshiro and Kikumaru blurted loudly inside the clubroom.

"Urusai."

He hissed. Angry at the sudden turn of events.

Who wouldn't?

It was like a week ago when he knew he was single.

And now he is married.

All because of a promise. An arranged marriage that is promised after the both of them were born.

To the daughter of his father's bestfriend.

Who happens to be a schoolmate.

But is he really angry about what happened or of something else?

"Anou, sumimasen, Kaidoh-kun?"

Kikumaru ceased glomping Kaidoh as he joined Momoshiro in staring at the meek girl peeking at the club's door.

Her ebony eyes full of apprehension and anxiety.

"I told you its Kaoru."

"A-anou, gomen."

Kaidoh let out a sigh and picked up his things, eventually joining his wife. He reached out a hand and gently grabbed her school bag from her.

"Let's go home."

She nodded shyly, then bowed at both Kikumaru and Momoshiro and runned her way towards the already walking Kaidoh.

"Did I heard it right Momo?"

Momoshiro, doumbfounded, didn't answered back. Because he also has no answer to that same question in his head.

"Tadaima."

They both greeted at the door, while busily taking their school shoes off.

Kaidoh finished first and directed a glance at her, who is always been graceful about everything she does.

He likes it, as much as he wanted to admit it.

But of course he doesn't want to.

"Okaeri children."

Kaidoh-kaasan jauntily greeted at the kitchen door, motioning both of them to join her.

He nod his head and let her go ahead.

He headed straight to his room and plunked straight to his bed. Wrong, to their bed.

Then he quickly sat up and looked all around his own room. Wrong. Again. Rephrase that. Their own room.

Expanded to accomodate two persons. As well as the bed.

Both from the preferences of his father and father-in-law.

He sighed and walked into his closet. But then again, its their closet.

He opened it and a sweet scent of floral embued his senses as he grabbed a shirt.

Of all the changes that is happening, he can admit that he likes the half of it. The other half, is still in the process of consideration.

A knock on the door shattered his reverie as her shyly smiling face popped behind the oak door.

"Kaa-san told me to call you for dinner...uhm, Kaoru-kun."

He nodded and followed her.

Why do she always has to be so nervous around me? He mentally asked, sensing how awkward it is for the both of them. She being shy and nervous around him leaving him awkward and asking as a result.

"Its true that Kaidoh is married."

He heard Inui's voice not afar from the club room. He stopped at the doorstep.

"Eh? But he is just in high school!"

Kikumaru exclaimed, balling his fist in the air.

Of course, that is possible. It is an arranged marriage after all.

Besides, he is already seventeen.

And he can marry at such young age.

He violently shook his head and heisitantly walked in, not minding Momoshiro's mocking and the teasing look on Kikumaru's face.

"So its true, nice ring Kaidoh."

Fuji commented, smiling like he always does, making Kaidoh flustered and blushing deep red.

He tucked the necklace inside his jersey and briskly walked inside the court.

They can't wear the ring until they turn eighteen years of age. That is why they both decided to place it in a necklace.

Something he had agreed upon without hesitating, opposed to the expression of his face. Frowning.

He turned on his other side, blinking as he see his wife's sleeping face infront of him.

Peaceful and free from the anxiety she has whenever he's around.

It somewhat saddens him to see how afraid she is of him.

He knows that they are still young to be binded by such thing as matrimony.

That it is really a strange thing for them. New and just starting.

Its as if easy to put two people together, especially a boy and a girl of their age, being almost a total stranger to one another.

But, do she knows why he consented to such frivolous whim like an arranged marriage?

"Kaoru, he is an old friend of mine..."

He looked up to a man of about the same age as his father, his ebony eyes kind and smiling. But what really catches his attention is the girl timidly standing beside him.

Her big, doeful ebony eyes shyly smiling back at him. Her cheeks tinted rosy pink.

"Ah I nearly forgot."

The man nudges the girl gently infront of him.

"This is my daughter. And someday, you two are going to marry each other, is that right my friend?"

Kaidoh, at that time didn't seem to understand every word. The only thing he knew that time is that he could feel the hard thump in his chest.

And he consented to such thing because she is his first love.

The one he has been waiting for until the right time will come for them to be bonded as husband and wife.

"Kaidoh-kun?"

He blinked, now seeing her worried face from his clouded vision.

"Is something wrong?"

She asked making him flinch and blushing.

"I told you its Kaoru, how many times should I have to remind you that?"

"Sorry."

She tear her eyes away from him as he sigh and gently grabbed her wrist, urging her towards him.

"Come, let's sleep."

Though shock as he was by his action, she obediently submit and softly tuck her head under his chin, snuggling close.

"Do you know why I agreed marrying you?"

He ask all of the sudden, feeling the sudden warming of her body as a reaction.

"Because of the promise kept by our fathers a long time ago."

He involuntarily rolled his eyes and tips her chin up so that her eyes will meet his.

How long had he waited for this?

Ten years?

"Of course not. Don't you still get it?"

She gently shook her head in response, blushing against his surprisingly soft hand.

"Because I love you silly."

If heavens had showered all surprises upon the world, his wife is one of the well receiver of such thing.

"Let's sleep."

He immeditely closed his eyes, avoiding any possible romantic or sweet reaction from her.

And the only thing he could sense is the soft giggle vibrating from her as she snuggle back.

"I love you too.. Kaoru."

He smiled.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: just exactly what I always planned for my Kaoru ^_^ hehehe, finally I brought it out. though I feel rather guilty of what I did to Shishisdo o.o and how short it was for Tezuka o.o

saa, any mistakes are appreciated to be pointed out. *fangirls over Aibacchi~ while missing 3rd Gen Seigaku and 1st Gen Hyoutei*

prince of tennis (when will I get tired of saying this) is of konomi-sensei's work. because if its mine, I already made Wakato bald ^_^v


	14. Oishi Shuichiro

First Love

(Oishi Shuichiro)

oOoOoOo

Oishi Shuichiro smooths a finger across his temple as he finished his shift in the hospital.

Nine in the morning, he took a peek on his wristwatch and took off his doctor's coat.

Today is Saturday.

And he made an appointment with his old team mates after they all took separate ways after college.

"Otou-san!"

He turned around with a smile at the voice of his son, happily running his way towards him.

"How is your day Shinichi?"

His cherubic face smiles warmly, taking all the load of stress away from his tired body.

"I am looking forward of you telling me again how you and Oka-san met!"

He blinked, staring dumbfoundedly at his son's autumn red eyes.

"Again? But you already heard it a thousand time already."

But instead of a disheartened look, Shinichi only beamed a more encouraging smile that Oishi can't resist.

Just what his wife always does when she asks him to tell her her favorite story over and over again.

So how did they met?

She as a classmate. Part of the student council.

They almost see each other almost the whole day.

Until one day, he was worriedly looking for her.

She madly wiped the tears away from her eyes when he saw her slumped at the corner of the school's gymnasium.

They promised each other to meet after his after school tennis practice and her own cooking club activity.

But she didn't came. So he frantically looked for her.

He was accustomed of seeing her smiling warmly almost to everyone.

But seeing her crying, slumped at some corner of some place was never the first time.

It saddens him everytime he sees her like this.

And for the fourth time, they broke up again.

And she was beaten up as always.

A cut on her right eyebrow and prominent bruises on her left arm.

He grit his teeth in hidden anger as he approached her.

He wanted to say that he'll call the police but refrained his self from doing so.

Instead, he pats a gentle hand on her shoulder and handed out a handkerchief for her tears.

"Here, tears don't suit you."

Oishi lamely joked as her face looked up to him and flashed a painful smile back at him.

How come she can smile to situations like this? He wondered in thought, searching for answers on her painfully smiling face.

"You shouldn't had let him to always make you the output of his frustrations. You are not born in this world to be his or anyone's pouncing bag."

He blurted with concern, taking the handkerchief from her hand and he instead wiped her tears away.

Then she swiftly stood up and slammed her body against his, her arms clinging to his neck like he is her mean of survival.

His hands hesitantly pats her back, his face blushing.

"He beaten me up again Oishi-kun! He promised he won't do that that's why I agree to have him back! Am I a bad girlfriend to deserve this?"

She asked in between sobs, spilling out all her anger.

And she knows he'll listen that's why he was the only one who was allowed to witness the girl she is behind those sunny smiles.

But why he is into this crying shoulder thing?

He closed his eyes and murmured, 'Because you are my first love. And possibly my only love.'

He opened his keitai and saw Kikumaru's name flashing across the screen.

He sighed, knowing what would he possibly hear on the other line.

"Eiji, sorry to make you wait."

He broke into a smile as he hear his once doubles partner voice complains on the other line.

"Don't worry, I am already with Shinichi. We'll be there in no time 'kay?"

Shinichi shuffled a bit on the passenger seat, asleep because of the long trip. Oishi adjusted the blanket and went back his focus on the road.

"Why don't you try on going out with me instead?"

He offered out of the blue, instantly stopping her from her crying.

His cheek shone with pink patches, inwardly berating his self to lose control of his words.

But there is a side of him that defies everything he controls when it comes to his ownself.

What would you lose by being true? He could hear that voice ringing on his head.

As her autumn red eyes looked up to him, glistening from the tears she's shedding.

How beautiful those eyes are.

His heart thuds faster everytime he is caught in a trance like whenever those irises locks with his.

"I can't promise that I'll won't make these beautiful russet irises cry..."

He gently wipes the tears, a nervous smile flashes across his face.

"...but I can promise you that I won't lay a hand against you...ever."

A new set of tears slowly floods down her cheeks causing Oishi to panic even more.

"Ah please don't cry! I'm sorry if I said something wrong!"

He flustered making her instead giggle amidst of her tears.

Her arm embracing him more tighter, her face buried on his chest.

Was that a sign of yes?

"Thank you, Shuichiro...I promise to be a good girlfriend, if not the best."

A chuckle rumbled on his throat, avenging her a tighter but gentle embrace.

"And I promise to make you happy everytime I could, if not everyday."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he remember the day he made that vow and never let go.

If such pain is possible to undergo surgery, he had done it long time ago.

But pain such as this is beyond what science can comprehend.

"You're late nyah~"

Kikumaru blurted instantly as Oishi finished parking the car.

"Gomen Eiji, don't be mad okay?"

Shinichi jumped towards Kikumaru that automatically stopped the red head from giving more litanies.

"Let's go?"

Kikumaru and Shinichi walked a good two pace ahead.

Oishi smiles, tucking the bouquet on his arms.

White stargazers.

Was always her favorite, as long as he could remember.

"Is that your favorite flower? You always stare at it everytime we pass here on our way home."

She nods vigoriously, always earning her a stem from the good old shop keeper who is enjoying her exurbant appreciation of the flower.

Ever since then, he always gives her a stem of that flower whenever they go out on dates or even on times that he remembers.

She would kiss his cheek and thank him with those bright smiles.

Those bright smiles he is proud to call his own.

"Oka-san!"

Shinichi's voice greeted, bowing.

As Oishi placed the bouquet on the tombstone.

Smoothing a palm across her name on the cold marble, giving off warmth made from his love for her.

Kikumaru took the cue and invited Shinichi for a walk.

To leave him alone.

To have a private time with his wife.

The one and only Mrs. Oishi Shuichiro.

"Shuichiro!"

He looked back, seeing her running enthusiastically to him.

Her sandy brown hair swaying against the wind.

Her eyes sparkling autumn red against the bright sunlight.

But just like a dream, she slowly disappears from his eyes.

Tears made its way from his eyes, while a smile appeared on his lips.

Contrasting two emotions rioting inside his heart.

Sadness and the urge of moving on.

"If I one day disappear, Shuichiro you must promise me. Don't cry ne? Smile for me instead."

He wiped the tears away and beamed a smile he almost forgot to remember that he owns.

"Because you promise that you'll make me happy everytime you could, if not everyday...right?"

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: i am not punishing Oishi okay? ^_^' because in my opinion, this type of theme suited Oishi seventy percent...ii data hehehehe...

thanks to all who faved and followed and commented ^o^ you guys rock~ I am not the best there is, but you still gave your time to read, review, follow and fave.

just finished doing tenipuri dvd marathon... and now I realize why Syusuke fainted after he drank that creepy Aozu (blue vinegar)... its because he is bad with sour tasted foods or concoctions ^_^ hehehehe... bad Inui indeed (he even passed out after drinking it too).

prince of tennis is of konomi-sensei's property... hehehehe, I think I won't get tired of saying this... because if I do instead, do you think I'll share Eiji with anyone else? ^_^ no touch, only look policy ^_^ that also go as always with Masaharu ^_^o


	15. Yagyuu Hiroshi

First Love

(Yagyuu Hiroshi)

oOoOoOo

He always wanted a peaceful weekend getaway.

But how can he when he is seeing someone sulking like its the end of the world?

Especially if that someone is sitting beside him.

Set of sighs starting to scrape his ears.

Drowning the sound of the ocean waves and the birds up in the sky.

He took off his eyeglass, squinting at the summer sunshine.

He then sighed. Startling the someone beside him, as he close his eyes and pretends to still enjoy the sun.

"I know, you don't have to say it Hiroshi-kun."

A feminine voice retorted defensively, balling herself in the comfort of her folded knees.

Its not what he is thinking actually.

Besides, its her own feeling. Why should she make them hide?

It was a hard blow for her and coming along to somewhat ease the devastation, as she likely put it, is a lame excuse to say that she needed someone whom she can rest her qualms to.

"It was so wrong of me to assume that there's a possibilty of him returning my feelings...just like those stories I read on the internet."

"Its because you spend too much time believing in such fantasy."

"Yeah as if I am not aware of that."

Then silence invade them.

He opened his silver irises and glanced at her direction.

Her eyes are no longer wet with tears, instead they are just like worn out amber coals on its last flame.

Staring across the vast sea infront of them like waiting for something to come along and take her away.

"In your opinion, what is supposed to be wrong with me that he has to turn me down like that? Didn't I lived up to what he wants?"

She broke the silence but her eyes never leaving the broad horizon.

So what's wrong with her then?

Is there?

"Do you have to live up to someone's expectation?"

Yagyuu answered her question with another question.

Because he is tad curious as to why the opposite gender has to go over this particular aspect of life with so much fuss when it is so simple to begin with?

"To be able to be love by them, I suppose so."

"Then it means that I have to live to her expectations as well to be love by her, is that what you're implying?"

Amber meets silver.

So many questions shines, but so little answers to be told.

"At least try looking somewhere else. There might be more of what you're trying to look for."

He didn't bothered to take her outstretch hand, just stood up and walked away.

How dense, he thought wryly.

Sometimes being a gentleman has its own limit.

And he is relinquishing the fact that its not everyday he could be that gentleman that he always was.

Yagyuu was just done tying his obi when a soft knock sounded on the paper door.

She popped out after sliding it open, revealing her in a sakura painted yukata.

"Okasan told me to drag you out. She said we're going to miss the fireworks display if we don't hurry."

But before he could react, she swiftly went to him and spun him around gently.

"When will you learn how to tie your obi properly Hiroshi-kun?"

It was always like this.

Every summer of the year.

She would always say the same thing.

Can't she tell?

He doesn't want to learn how to do it properly.

Because he doesn't want her to suddenly stop doing it for him.

Not now.

And not in the years to come.

Because he doesn't expect so much from her.

Just to be love by him.

A pat on his shoulder suddenly broke his reverie, her face breaking in a grin.

Like she was proud of what she had just done.

One of those little simple things that makes her lovable in her own way.

Unfortunately though, Yukimura is already loving someone else.

And its not her.

And she is not over that yet.

Not understanding a bit of it.

"Kawaii yo!"

She exclaimed, watching the first set of fireworks making its way in the night sky.

Yagyuu was actually not interested with the fireworks to begin with.

He would rather have his self read a book.

But whenever she asks him to come, he could not resist.

Is it still part of his being polite?

Of course he knows the answer to that.

He sighs and decided to watch the firework display.

Time will come for him. He just have to patiently wait for it.

"What? You still hand't told her the truth?"

Nioh asked, twirling his braid between fingers.

"Would you refrain from asking it with that particular volume Masaharu?"

The trickster shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah, not to let the cat out of the bag."

Yagyuu gave Nioh a look saying thanks. The trickster of course knew how to refrain his self from pulling the string too much.

"Ne Hiroshi-kun?"

He looked up from his book, seeing her handing him a bento.

Because she knew how he likes her cooking.

And she hadn't done it for a long time now.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet? I mean its like there are a lot there who confessed but I still hadn't seen one that you actually taken an interest with."

She asked out of the blue, rendering him a little bit speechless at the sudden attack of her question.

On cue, Nioh plopped on the chair beside Yagyuu and gave her a wide smile.

"Oh konnichiwa Nioh-kun."

"Are you harrassing my partner again?"

Nioh asked playfully, his finger twirling strands of her hair.

She giggled and shook her head in defeat.

"You got it wrong. I was asking you team mate why he is not yet taking someone serious yet. I am curious you know. Its not like he's not that attractive. That's why I wonder you see."

The con-artist chuckled, amused on the turn of events.

"So you are saying you find Hiroshi attractive na?

She innocently nods her head in response much to Nioh's entertainment and Yagyuu's unreadable expression.

Yagyuu coughed as Nioh waved at the waiting Kirihara outside the room.

"Why its because of this. That's why."

Nioh pointed a finger on the bento and with a smile, stood up and walked out the room.

Her face contorted in confusion as Yagyuu started eating, waiting and wanting to witness as realization dawn on her face.

And as he glance from his bento, he could clearly see her cheeks blushing furiously.

He smiled.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: well Yagyuu would be the 1st ouji from the last nine tenipuri-oujis I will include under First Love. well, I wanted to do more but had to compress it to just nine more so that I could retire soon.

I am not much acquianted with Yagyuu except being Masaharu's doubles partner and from his title as the Gentleman. And from Shin Tenipuri frames when he played against Nioh in the U17 Selection Camp.

Prince of Tennis is of (c)Konomi-sensei's great work. All I have here are the dialogues in between and the girl.


	16. Akutagawa Jirou

First Love: Akutagawa Jirou

oOoOooOo

_Jealousy is something that can prove two things; its because you love them or you just can't trust them._

oOoOoOoOo

**Jirou's POV**

You seem to forget about me.

No I am not just irritated.

I am **annoyed.**

But I am just to shy to say anything about it. **Really.**

Ask Ohtori! He knows that I am not usually asleep like I always do.

Or yet ask Atobe! He was so **dangerously** mad at me because according to him, if I am not damn sleeping, I am damn distracted!

What are you up to that you tend to forget about me?

You forgot that I don't bring my own bento because you said you'll always do that for me.

Thankful enough, Atobe always brings food excessively enough for the team to chew.

You're always in a hurry, like your are doing something that I shouldn't know.

It makes me feel like that you are keeping a secret from me.

Just **little, tiny** secrets remember?

"Maybe she's doing something important Jirou-sempai."

I heard Ohtori commented with concern once when he saw me getting pump up with worry instead of being asleep like I always do.

And the rest of the guys now thinks its **amusing** to see me in this state.

That in their heads, they hadn't thought that I am capable of other habit aside from being lethargic.

"Do you think she's tired of me already?"

I asked, almost in a whisper. I know I might be fretting over nothing. But why do I have this unsettling feeling?

Is it just my imagination?

But it wasn't likely you to ignore me like what you are doing these past few days.

"Na Jirou, why won't you ask her what she's up to instead of making yourself worry?"

Oshitari, the **ever** straight to the point **genius** who wears that damn glasses even though he has 20/20 eyesight suggested.

As if its that **easy**, I wanted to retort outloud.

But knowing him, its a smart way to just clam your lips closed or you'll get more than you bargain for.

They finally left me alone, giving up momentarily until they can formulate another scheme to amuse their ownselves.

And as I close my eyes, I remember that you always come late at classes. A small smile and an apologetic _gomen ne _is all I received.

I am not complaining. Because I can't bring myself to complain as a result of my feelings for you.

When I told you _daisuki, _**I meant it**.

Then at afternoons you will suddenly disappear after class and would just pop in the tennis court just to say you'll go ahead because you need to do something important.

I am aware that I am not the most important priority in your life, but am I of a little importance to you?

oOoOoOo

**Your POV**

"Are you sure its okay that I kidnap you everyday like this? Or maybe its much better to say that you kidnap me instead."

Marui Bunta asked me for like four times already and if it wasn't of his cuteness, I already had my eyes rolled.

"Yes Marui-kun, don't worry."

I smiled my best.

His violet eyes blinked, once, twice before popping his favorite apple scented gum... flash of disbelief bespoke his feature.

"Besides, I already told you my reasons right?"

And with an eventual defeated look, his shoulder drooped down symbolizing a victory on my side, then nodding his head in compliance.

Which leads me back to thinking, I know that hurt look on Jirou's face.

Though as much as I wanted to say something, I **can't**. Not just **yet.**

I worked hard for this, I don't want any crashing out of details.

Besides, surprises are meant to be kept for awhile right?

And I know how mad Keigo is too.

Oh well, I can deal with his anger quite easily.

But Jirou... just hang in there ne?

oOoOoOo

**Jirou's POV**

Sigh, tomorrow's a special day and I am a hundred percent sure that she forgot about it.

Because she is busy with whatever she is doing that she even has Marui-san tagging along with her.

Wait...are they dating behind my back?

"Why don't we follow her then?"

Oshitari once again infiltrated my thoughts, reading my mind outloud for everyone to hear, slinging his tennis bag on his shoulder. And as I look at Mukahi Gakuto, I could clearly see the same expression.

How they can do that mind reading, I don't have a clue.

I just wish they would stop doing that especially when I am not in the mood to cope up with their jestings.

"Maybe Oshitari-sempai is right Jirou-sempai. We are not suggesting that you do it because she's well...you know..."

Ohtori stutters, hesitating.

"...cheating on you. Geez Choutarou, can't you get it straight? He has the right to know."

Shishido Ryou interrupted, voicing out the words his doubles partner was hesitant to say.

Possible scenes swams inside my head.

While weighing down their words like its a matter of life and death.

"What they are saying is that you simply follow her so that you'll know what she's up to."

Atobe regally commented from the door, his blue eyes darted at my distraught self.

Great, another mind reader.

"How **irresponsible** of you Jirou."

I heard him say before he turned around and left the rest of us.

"Okay, I am going to follow her."

I don't know where I got the idea of giving in to that genius' suggestion.

But it would not really hurt me if I do follow her, right?

oOoOoOo

**Your POV**

"Its time to go home."

I told Marui after successfully not burning the shop's kitchen.

"He noticed I guess."

I nodded and let out a rueful sigh, said out my thanks and went inside the limo.

Keigo called a while ago saying he wanted me home on the dot. And very insightful of him to send his own service at the cakeshop.

I don't know how he'd found out but I am fully educated that there is nothing impossible for Atobe Keigo.

Well he said he wanted to talk to me about something serious.

And it makes me nervous.

**Keigo** and **serious** are two words that best describe how piss he is right now.

I pat the box on my lap as a smile slowly crept on my lips.

He might not be a sweet tooth but, I know he can't resist something made from hardwork.

Because he is a hardworker himself.

"Glad you made it on the dot dear cousin."

Screw, his not just angry **but** in control furious.

"Before you scold me full time, I brought you something I made myself."

"I hope it won't poison me."

Talk about a jerk. Sometimes I wonder, does being cousins makes any meaning to him?

He regally opened the box and forked a piece of the content inside.

"Hmm, not bad for an Atobe who don't **do** cooking her entire life."

I know I am smiling but I have to surpress it because I know he is still mad at me for a reason I could clearly guess.

"Well is there any necessity for me to command someone to fill my ears with the details of your whereabouts since Monday?"

I shake my head. He knows when and how to interfere. Now it makes me glad he is a kindred of mine.

"Well, I ask Bun-chan to teach me how to bake."

"From Rikkai? How in the world you end up asking him when we have our own to teach you how? Why bother asking someone else?

Now I am pouting. Do he need to ask why?

And now he is hiding his smile underneath his hand.

"I know but something simple will make someone a lot more happy...besides, learning from him is a lot easier."

I don't know how but, Keigo only shook his head and ruffled my hair.

"You had a lot of explaining to do."

oOoOoOo

**Jirou's POV**

She has a lot of explaining to do.

I mean a **lot**.

I saw how happy she was with Marui. I felt something stingy in my chest.

I guess its what they called jealousy.

"Why don't you confront that bubblegum Rikkai redhead?"

Four set of eyes darted on my spot, as if waiting for me to burst out in the open and do something crazy.

Hell no, I am **not **that desperate. Just jealous. That's two different things.

But why am I making my way to the shop?

"Hey Jirou-san, what makes you come here?"

Marui greeted me as if he is doing nothing behind my back.

"Oh my bad, come in. What do you want to eat? We have a special here. Want to have a bite of it?"

How come he is calm and collected while I am in a turmoil between jealousy and ripping him apart?

"Uhm Marui-san, what is my girlfriend doing here? Are you dating her?"

And as if what I said was funny, Marui bowled over in fits of helpless laughter.

Okay, now I'm pissed.

"_Chotto matte, demo _you got it all wrong Jirou-san."

He said in half laughter and half seriousness after composing his self from laughing so hard.

Then he explained what was really going on.

And you just cannot guess **how** red I was after hearing everything of it.

How **ashamed **I was of acting like this.

And **they **are snickering in amusement seeing me **this **embarrassed.

oOoOoOo

**May 5, Jirou's Birthday**

He stirred gently from the heavy dose of sleepiness, reaching out a hand on the soft bump beside him.

A familiar scent wafted his nostril, curving his lips into a satisfied smile.

He lazily cracked an eye open, blurry image of bluish grey eyes smiles back at him.

As soft caresses moves on his unruly orange locks.

Why is the sensation so familiar?

Something ticklish rubs his nose suddenly. Rubbing and still rubbing, making him somewhat uncomfortable.

"Jirou, wake up~"

A sing song voice whispered then on his ear, the breath of air now tickling his ear in turn.

"If you don't wake up, I am going to kiss you then."

He jerked up in surprise, all hazy trace of sleepiness immediately disappeared as his brown irises focused in alert at the figure infront of him.

Her face an inch away, her lips parted as if ready to kiss him.

Making him blush furiously, his body suddenly in heat.

"_Omedetou o-tanjoubi_, Jirou."

Her sweet low voice made a smile creep on his lips, his eyes dilated with the desire to embrace her.

Totally suffusing the embarrassed feeling of having her in his room.

Especially the feeling of irritation, annoyance and jealousy.

Since she didn't forgot about him all along.

Hence, he worried for nothing.

"You made me worried and a lot jealous, didn't you know that?"

He childishly scrape the fact, tugging her head, inclining his lips for a kiss.

But, he stopped midway, eyeing the delicious thing in her hand.

"Because I made you this. You know how unknowledgable I am when it comes on homely chores such as cooking. Besides, I want something special for your birthday this year."

A cake of snowy white chocolate, accented with all the kinds of sweet he likes so much.

"I know, Marui-san told me everything."

"Then say you forgive me."

She said in amusement, putting the cake on the side table as she tackled Jirou down back on the bed.

Her eyes sparkles with delight, her hand tracing the contour of his collarbone.

"Kiss me then I'll forgive you."

Tease.

Is what they both are thinking.

But as you know, everytime Jirou closes his beautiful, always sleepy brown irises, sleep rapidly follows in a split second.

Much to her chagrin.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

Hitsuzen: Happy Birthday Jirou-kun! ahehehehe, daisuki yo ^_^

sorry for the grammar and construction, English is not of my mother tongue so do bear with me ^_^

thanks to all who faved and followed this series ^_^ seven more to go. and I am now on the process of writing the 3rd act for my Nioh fic ^_^

I don't own Prince of Tennis. (c)Konomi Takeshi does. because I am not going to put myself in such trouble of writing this if I do right?


	17. Marui Bunta

First Love

Prince: Marui Bunta

oOoOoOo

**Not all things falls in their respective places...**

oOoOoOo

"You are such a tomboy," I commented loosely popping my green bubblegum.

If you ask me, watching a girl like her under a car with grease all over her face will make you think not only twice about her.

But what am I complaining for when this is one of the very thing I happened to like about her? That I am attracted with? Where she could fix cars while I on the other hand bake cakes and sweet confectionaries?

That's where our lines meet. We do what they say is the exact opposite of what we should do. Really. Like everything should fall in their preordained positions when they can actually choose where.

And with a glare from her winter gray eyes, she threw the what she called monkey wretch or something that sounded like that, on the open huge tool box and even bothered to prop her hands on her waist, ready to belt a scold.

"Halt there sweet tooth, fixing cars and racing them doesn't mean I don't wear skirts. Besides, you are such a gay with those spatula and mixer of yours." She attacked me with that grin that only turn annoying whenever she slaughters me back.

"Hey! You know why I have to do that! Besides, did I say that you wear trouser instead?" Now why am I sound so defensive?

"Besides, you throttle everything I bake viciously like a Viking. With those gayish stuffs like spatula and mixers." I added to to highlight the drama.

With a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder, she turned her back on me and handed a ponytail. "Delicious, edible things should be devour with gusto...come, fix my hair for me, I have grease all over my hand if I do it myself I'll grease my hair as well."

This is our usual weekend. I'll drop by to her house, which is just around the next block, then we'll talk like we are not seeing each other at school over weekdays. I perpetually do this ever since I could remember with the hope that she'll catch the hint.

But, well being inlove with her hobby, she is too suble to even notice that I had liked her since the day that I can understand the meaning of it.

Can't I be her first love instead?

"Sheesh, you are not planning of falling for that car ne?" I threw in softly incase she divulge something in my advantage. I rake her hair with my fingers, lingering a bit more than the usual while enjoying the scent of her apple shampoo.

"Don't tell me you are jealous of what I am doing? The famous Marui Bunta, jealous of a car and a hobby?" I could imagine the look on her face, hint of disbelief in her voice. "I bet they will tease you if this goes out of hand Bunta."

I shudder at the thought of Yanagi taking down notes while Nioh and Akaya dancing around like idiots like it is the most pricey information they could use as a blackmail against me.

"Of course I am not!" I accidentally sounded anxious which surprises the both of us. Then she suddenly flashed me a teasing smile that prickles my scalp. I glare with a warning,

"You sounded like you have a crush on me," She bluntly puts, as I could feel my body temperature rises and made its camp on my cheeks. And to make it more worse, I could not hide it from her very amused eyes. "See? I could make you blush...tell me, are you by any chance in love with me? Like since you could remember?"

What a tease. For a girl who loves tinkering cars instead of seeing her devout herself in the kitchen, she is such a tease.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" I in defensive instinct blurted out.

Her face suddenly went blank but then quickly replaced with a small smile I could not pathom. A greasy finger then slowly traced my cheek, making me hitch my breath similar to that being poked with a fire poker.

One is because its really icky. You know the feel of grease on your skin?

Two its because her touch makes me somewhat fluster. Come on, the feeling of being touched by someone you are really, really attracted to?

"There, see for yourself what I did to your cheek red as apple... then tell me if I'm out of my mind." With a big, fat foolish grin, she turned on her heels and resumed her position under the car.

And look what I saw when I faced myself on the mirror. The words _daisuki mo to aishiteru _starkly contrasted against my skin.

In big, bold strokes that surely will make me see it no matter what.

Then I just broke into hearty roar of laughter realizing that I am just too pessimistic about this.

And I should worry no longer. The feeling I have is reciprocated.

She did divulge something in my very adavantage.

That she likes me and loves me too.

Just imagine how far my smile's reaching now.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

**hitsu: last six oujis... well I am debating whether the next in line would be a tandem of yanagi and inui or instead, the kisarazu twins... hmm, thanks again to all who procured the time to read my stories ^_^ sankyuu~**

**tell me if bun-chan got OOC ne? saa, prince of tennis is of konomi-sensei's property and genius doing.**


	18. Momoshiro Takeshi

**Momoshiro Takeshi (Seishun Gakuen)**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**For a boy to a girl, teasing is an act of saying I like you...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p>Momoshiro took a humongous bite on his food when she passed him by.<p>

Their eyes met, creating an electric spark. As if ready to fry the one who will break the contact.

Everyone in class knew how much they hate each other, on how close they are on getting at each other's throats.

Half of them thinks they are former lovebirds who ended up in a bittersweet parting and leaving the other half speculating that behind the "I-hate-you-don't-get-near-me" everyday scene, they are indeed inlove with each other even though they cuss at each other.

Which makes them respond in total disgust.

"You always eat like a barbarian Momoshiro," she spats in an annoyed tone intentionally dropping the suffix to intensify her insult, irritating him in return.

"And you look like an amazon yourself," he sneered, challenging her for another bout of verbal insult. "No wonder no one dared asking you out." He added, trying to render her speechless.

She was indeed rendered speechless as her eyes starts to swell, tears filming the the rim of her peach colored irises... her hands coiling into fists on her sides, ready to give Momoshiro a pounce he will never forget.

"I really hate you!" She bursts in tears instead, slapping him in the process then bolting out of the classroom. Everyone in the room ceased for a moment, shock from just what happened.

And so is Momoshiro. He slowly smooth a hand on his red cheek, his mind disorganized. A frown followed, finally realizing that he went tad overboard. He groaned, completely forgetting his lunch.

oOoOoOoOo

"Baka!" Kikumaru blurted, not too pleased with his kohai. "Why didn't you at least clam that motor mouth of yours for just a second nyah?"

"I lost control Eiji-sempai," he reasoned, dodging the sorrowful look on Oishi's face. He sigh and bowed his head. "I was too comfortable with how we use to talk to each other that I though something like that would not hurt her."

Oishi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Then go find her. Its not painful to apologize right?" With a reprimanding nod from the red head, Momoshiro heavily drag his feet away, not sure where to go but afraid as well of his sempai-tachis scolding.

oOoOoOoOo

"How stupid..." She sobs, wiping the tears with the back of her hands. "How naive as well," She sobs more.

"Saa, so what do you propose then?" She quickly turned around to see Fuji leaning down on her, a hankerchief gently blotting her tear stained cheeks. "Don't cry anymore okay? Tears only ruin your prettiness."

"Fuji-sempai!" She charged the tensai with a hug, crying in the comfort of his arms. Fuji patted a hand on her head. "He'll come around, you'll see. But for now, let me comfort you ne?"

As Momoshiro gently open the rooftop door and his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, he instantly saw the very object he was looking for in the arms of one of his sempai. Too close for comfort.

He immediately turned his back and walked briskly down the stair. A stab of something painful pounded across his chest as an unknown anger starts to conquer his sense of understanding.

oOoOoOoOo

Inui stood very firm on his spot while watching the current practice game between Fuji and Momoshiro. As always and being the dataman he is, he is more interested on the result of Momoshiro's brashness of challenging someone like Fuji rather than the punishment that will soon befall those responsible.

"What's the commotion all about?" Seigaku's mother asked with concern upon recalling his instruction of no practice match should be initiated until they return from student council meeting.

"Both of you, ten laps now!" Tezuka commanded, instantly putting the uncalled match into a halt. Without further argument, Momoshiro obediently conceded, putting down his racket and exited the court.

"Ne Tezuka, aren't you a bit at least intrigue for the outcome?" Fuji tested, only to see a deeper frown forming in the former's face. With a shrug, he followed suit and exited the court as well.

Outside, in the bleachers, stood the very reason of the unofficial match. Her peach eyes resentful upon seeing the commotion, after fullfilling the promise she made of coming to see Fuji practice.

Its not like they are dating. Its a way of saying thanks for the comfort the tensai gave her the other day. She just had no clue that Fuji has something in mind. She sigh and was about to leave when a hand grabs her wrist.

"Wait!" Its Momoshiro, panting as he finished the final lap. "Meet me at the school's garden right after school activity okay?" With a lopsided grin, he let go and jogged back to the rest of the regulars leaving her fklabbergasted and gaping.

"You are such a genius Fujiko," Kikumaru chuckles, slinging an arm around Fuji's shoulder upon seeing Momoshiro finally making a move.

"You think so?" Fuji replied with a sadistic smile instantly making Kikumaru pout. The tensai smiles even more, "Saa, by the way Eiji..."

Kikumaru tilted his head to the side, "Hai Fujiko?"

"Had you done confession?" The redhead nearly choked then proceeded back on pouting back at the now laughing Fuji.

oOoOoOoOo

"I like you," Momoshiro instantly confessed, as if running ahead his anxiety about her rejecting him.

It was never easy for him to deal with his feelings in the first place. Many speculated that he has a thing for Fudomine's Tachibana's little sister. The problem is, he likes someone else and definitely its not Tachibana An.

"Oi, if you're planning of pulling a very bad joke on me, I am warning you peachy, I am in for a fight." Was the words that came right out of her lips after a minute of obviously conjuring a good come back.

"Do you think its easy for me to do this?" He retorted, mentally shaking the images of her in Fuji's arms."I was nearly barbecued by my sempais." He added, shuddering at the thought of his sempai-tachi threatening him.

She only nodded a lazy uh-huh, "How sweet of the sempais to do that for me. And it surprise me to know they care more than you do." She commented wistfully, smiling inside realizing the "help" her Fuji-sempai had procurred for her.

Momoshiro suddenly kneeled on one knee, infront of her, his bluish-violet eyes looking up to her. A prominent flush of red spreads like wildfire on her cheek. Seeing this encourages him, silently praying that she'll turn the tide on his very own favor. "So, uhm will you be girlfriend?"

"Am I suppose to say yes?" She responded with a smile, gently pulling him up.

"Mochiron!" He burst into hearty laughters, giving her a hug and whirled her around. "Because if you don't say yes, I'll only tease you more!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p><strong>hitsu: and its ends with momoshiro instead of the kisarazu twins XD hehehehehe, just finished watching Prince of Tennis' Japan-American Goodwill Game... and doing two of my very own seigaku girl's tennis club regulars artwork. I think I have five more oujis to go...<strong>

**I'll be in a short hiatus again. I am currently inspired of doing an artwork based from a pitture i saw on facebook that showcases Sanada sleeping while both Yanagi and Yukimura takes picture ^_^ hehehehe, I'll focus on it first...**

**prince of tennis is of (c)konomi-sensei's genius and brilliant doings ^_^ **

**Lemora, thanks for the constant support~ and to silverclaimer, happy to know that we both love Aka-chan~**


	19. Kisarazu Ryou and Atsushi

**Kisarazu Ryou and Atsushi (Rokkaku Chuugaku)**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**You could have and need me if he doesn't want you...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kisarazu Ryou watched her from afar, seeing how she kicks the sands under her feet then halted on spot... her head averted towards the direction of the ocean, her hair flapping against the sultry breeze.

He sighed to his self not knowing how to barter with such things.

Such things like his feelings. And the inevitable realities.

Reality that she loves Atsushi when he, the older Kisarazu loves her.

And the other reality that Atsushi loves someone else.

That very fact embitters him because it renders him immovable.

Sometimes he contemplates, why does my lovelife couldn't be on par with my tennis?

And as if the view blinds him so suddenly, Ryou swerved around and walked away with a wish that he will soon overcome this obstacle.

That maybe he has to be the person who should tell her to move on.

That his brother Atsushi is already someone else's.

He clicked his tongue out of gesture, doubling his headache. Why couldn't Atsushi do it on his own, he can never tell. And him fretting over it is something he could not discern.

"Maybe because I am the older brother and I need to undergo the sacrifice instead. What a nuisance."

oOoOoOoOo

Bane and Dabide traded glances after Ryou narrated the story without battling an eyelash. The former chuckled, patting a hand on the older Kisarazu's sagging shoulder.

"Don't you think its a nice idea to do it? I mean, this is the chance you are waiting for. Why don't you give it a go hmm?" Bane started explaining, "You said it yourself, your twin brother has someone else and besides, he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. You would only make her even more angry if she find this out from others when you can tell her about it yourself." Bane added, scratching a finger on his cheek.

"Besides," Dabide barged in, "She'll be more angry if she finds out your brother wouldn't even lay an effort to tell it himself, which I don't understand."

Bane and Ryou shifted their gazes to their kohai, leaving Bane nodding. "Dabide is right. Even I don't understand it too."

Ryou mentally recall the exact words as if memorizing lectures for a next day quiz, "He thinks its not necessary to explain his reason. Because he doesn't reflect the feeling back."

Bane's brown eyes widens upon seeing the girl of their topic, "Uh I think she heard it alright." He managed to say as her sapphire blue eyes ignite with disbelief, shooting utter disappointtment.

Ryou saw it too, couldn't manage to paint the proper reaction upon seeing how astoundingly surprise she is after hearing every bit of what he just said.

Isn't this what he wanted? For her to know everything? But, is this mission complete? Or did he just started something worse?

"You should had told me about it a lot more earlier Ryou-kun...I..." But before they could see her tears falling, she ran away fast, leaving the boys dumbfounded on their feet.

"You go run after her tiger, remember, take risk. Everything's going to be alright." Dabide said with thumbs up. Kurobane blinks back at his doubles partner, confused at the words coming out from Dabide's lip. "Are you sick or something Dabide?"

And as Bane is busy kicking Dabide after another one of his infamous pun, Ryou was already running after her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

She madly wiped her running tears, stifling her sobs the best way she could but amidst of her struggle, more tears came flooding down as her sobs intensifies.

She is crying not because Ryou failed to tell her about the truth. She already expected it ever since Atsushi went away.

She is crying because she had her heart set ever since on one boy alone.

Because he was sweet and always fastidious towards her.

He always knows what to say to make her feel good when the times got rough.

He always knows where to find her when she's lost.

Its like they are born sharing the same soul. Soulmates as they call it.

Its like they are one soul separated into two halves.

But there's always this voice inside of her that says there is something wrong in everything of it.

The kind treatment she misjudged. She overlooked the truth that she's only a sister for Atsushi. A sister they never had.

That always sweet personality that has always been a part of him, leading her to believe that he likes her the ways she wanted him to like her.

And it just proved how obstinate she was to ignore the real one who has always been there no matter how far she wanders her eyes around.

"You could take me, have me instead if he doesn't want you." Said Ryou, his head bowed as he try to normalize the rhythm of his breathing.

"You...could had...at least..." She couldn't finish her words when she felt another body temperature gently slammed against her, the only thing her eyes could see are the raven strands of his hair following his descending move towards her.

Surprisingly, she felt a happy, warm feeling inside her chest. The kind of warmth she hadn't felt before.

So unlike of what she believed she felt for Atsushi.

Of what she wanted to feel.

_How did you know where to find me Atsushi-kun?_

_Ryou told me to try to look for you here...He said this is the best place to look..._

She remembered the exact feeling she felt that time when he told her that. Touched. Blushing. For Ryou is not as sweet as his younger twin brother, but he always gives his best to make her smile... even though it somewhat discomfort him in return.

She likes the way he looks like everytime he finds it rather uncool to be cheesy or soft.

He is not the sweetest guy there is.

He would always snort or growl whenever the situation turns the other way around.

Its just like him. And she likes it so much.

And its only now that she realize that the one who truly knows where to find her is not Atsushi.

_How did you know I love vanilla ice cream sandwich Atsushi-kun?_

_Ryou told me to bring you one and that you unconciously crave for vanilla ice cream sandwich whenever you bawl like a baby._

That the one who truly cares for her is not Atsushi.

It was Ryou all this time.

And she had set her heart to the wrong person.

How clever fate was.

"Don't cry okay? You know how unknowledgable I am when it comes to this," Ryou gently growled, pulling his cap down to hide the inevitable shades of red on his cheeks.

"Let's head home, Kaa-san made a raspberry pie for us to share. Atsushi's not coming home this weekend so she invited you to come." He stood up, taking her up with him. Delicately wiping her tears away like she's a chinese porcelain doll.

"We'll start back on basic. Of course I will not insist without your permission." He added, letting go of her. Then he turned his back and started walking ahead.

She nodded, slowly placing a foot right after the other as his words slowly process inside her brain. Her hand softly taps the place of her heart, mentally asking her heart whether its ready to love again.

"No need to worry...I had waited a long time but I am still ready to wait for a few more. So there's no need to rush over." He said as if reading her mind, "Let's take things one step at a time shall we?"

A smile then broke across her face. Then she bowed as a tear of joy trickled from her sapphire orbs.

"Domo arigatou gozaimashita..." She said so soft he almost missed it.

A smile graced his face, both from enjoying the gentle autumn breeze of the night and her company. And the inevitable fact that its just the two of them.

"Anything for you..."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**end**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**hitsu: more of ryou limelight ^_^ forgive me for making atsushi a rather villain here... I only knew Ryou from the Senbatsu Camp and in the National Arc's special episode where they play beach volleyball... hehehehe, well Atsushi has his own share of exposure...I guess three more oujis to go...**

**I was bawling over pits of laughter when I finally saw Atobe shave his head XD saa, you can say I am not found of the guy so seeing him doing that is entertainment on my part ^_^ well, aside from that uhm, still hadn't seen Yukimura play... and was head over heels in admiration over Tezuka ^_^v well I rarely see him play, and my most favorite match ever was between Tezuka and Fuji...during the Intra School Tournament...I got scary goosebumps all over~ that was the first time I saw Fuji play so seriously... honestly, I was rooting for Tezuka that time *hugs Fuji while asking for some understanding***

**'nyways, prince of tennis is a genius doing of ©Konomi-sensei...**


End file.
